Let's not fall in love
by nutmeg17
Summary: AU Dean is with Anna but loves his secret boyfriend though love is something Cas doesn't believe in and won't allow, expect tears and heartache on the road to 'happily ever after'. But in a world of prejudice and hate can love shine through? please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I did plan on making this a one shot, but the story wouldn't stop being written lol**

**please review and tell me what you think xxxx**

* * *

In every high school there are clicks, groups of teenagers with status' assigned to them within the first few hours to joining the emotional train wreck that is high school, and will stay with them until they finally graduate if not the rest of their lives.

There's the popular crowd usually consisting of strong confident athletic jocks, and the 'perfect' perky cheerleaders. The others were groups such as; the nerds, the freaks, the sluts, and the rich kids- which were mostly the popular kids apart from those really snobby ones that turned there nose up and everything and everyone, the bullies- once again usually the jocks that liked to pray on the weak like fricking animals and then there was Dean.

Dean Winchester was the anomaly he was on the football team and one of the best players, yet his soft spot for victims and playing the hero made him hate the jocks way on running the school. He was tough and smart and could take them on and everyone new it, they had respect for each other but there was not friendship there. Dean was also best friends with a boy you could only describe as being 'strange' they had been friends forever after since there mothers meet in hospital as they were giving birth to them, so they were born but one day apart, in reality Dean was born first and is 2 hours older.

There have been many like Dean on there first week at high school, they all seemed to do the same thing, ditch the weirdo to fit in and gain popularity. Something Dean had the opportunity to do but refused, he wasn't going to ditch Castiel to get in with those jerks. That was years ago now its senior year, and Dean has impressively stood by his morals.

Dean's group of friends were a weird lot, the ones that didn't really fit in with anyone, seemed to all gather together with Dean in the centre, they all bonded and formed a friendship group; Dean's friends were the outcasts that fitted in nowhere but with each other. Due to the respect Dean commanded and his sway in school, which no one especially Dean new just how big that was, gained immunity from the worst of the jocks attention. So could get on with living there lives and counting down the days till graduation.

Deans friends consisted of the best friend and resident church going saint Castiel, Bella; the exchange student with mental problems from abuse in her past, but acts violently as a cover, Jo; the freak with a knife collection, Chcuk; the psychic and mind reading writer, Gabriel; the immature joker with no off button and Deans girlfriend Anna the fiery red head that sometimes hears voices.

* * *

Dean looked around to his friends as they all sat in the middle of Cas' living room, with all the windows blacked out and an Ouija board in the centre of the small circle they created, Bella was operating it convinced she could communicate to the other side. Dean smiled softly amused at his friends, it figures on the night of the biggest party of the year they would be talking to the dead.

Dean went to the kitchen to fetch a beer Cas had alerted everyone to earlier, many beers had been consumed, they may be outcasts but they were still teenagers. As Dean entered the modern, white but rather traditional, kitchen he found Castiel already in the fridge. Without a word or having to peer to see who it was that just entered the kitchen, an arm appeared from behind the fridge door holding an already opened beer out for Dean.

"Thanks." Dean took the beer and took a swig "how did you know it was me anyway?"

"Dean it's me, of course I knew."

As Cas stood at the side of Dean as they both lent against the kitchen counter. Dean gestured in agreement to Cas' reasoning and he tilted his bottle to Cas' they clanked their bottles and the boys smiled.

"Cheers to that Cas."

They drank silently, before Cas turned to Dean, watched him drink until he was done with his swig before he began to talk.

"You want to go, don't you?"

"Go where?"

"Don't play dumb Dean, Meg's party, you want to go."

Dean had every intention of denying it, but couldn't this was Cas he was talking too, someone that knew him better then anyone. They knew each other inside out yet still managed to surprise each other, which is what they liked most about there friendship. Dean shrugged stiffly.

"It would be nice to go to one, once in a while."

"What we're not good enough for you Winchester?"

Cas joked making Dean smile and after quickly glancing at the door way he lent in and gave Cas a quick yet lingering kiss, soft and tender as they slowly pressed their lips together. Making both boys smile as they parted and Cas bite his bottom lip.

"You are more then enough."

Dean reassured Cas who knew he was telling the truth and wouldn't swap his friends or him for the world, but Cas also knew he did want to be more social.

"We could go."

Cas suggested only to get the idea laughed off by Dean.

"No we're here with Bella and her ghosts for entertainment…oooohhhhhh"

Dean couldn't resist making cute mocking ghost noises and wiggling his fingers in Cas' face making the younger boy giggle and swat his hand away, well Cas meant to swat it away he ended up holding it where he caught it, in mid air near his face stroking It with his thumb. Cas brought Dean's strong hand to his lips and he kissed his palm, and after looking again at the door way, Cas smirked at the Dean put his index finger in his mouth and keeping eye contact with Dean as he swirled his tongue around it and sucked in a very, very suggestive manner.

Dean opened his mouth as if to gasp but nothing came out, he seemed to be struck by the breathtaking image of the beautiful Christian boy in front of him and the feel of him divulging in what had to be a sin, something that felt that good just had to be a sin.

"Cas, what are you doing to me?"

Cas chuckled as he let Dean's arm drop to his side though still holding onto it, he laced his fingers with Dean's as they playful rolled there thumbs over each others. Their eyes met and neither of them could hold back the smile that kept across their across there faces. Both wanting to kiss the other, they felt each other move inwards to share a very passionate embrace when, all of a sudden the sound whistling caught their ears, it was getting louder and Dean and Cas parted quickly, Cas sat at the table wear Dean went over the fridge to make it look like was just rooting through it. Anna appeared in the door way a few seconds later, thank god for her whistling both boys thought.

"Hey honey!"

Anna said louder then anyone including her expected, she then covered her mouth and giggled.

"You're drunk."

Dean replied to Anna who parted her index finger and thumb slightly to reveal a tiny gap and showed dean, how little drunk she was. But as she did she thrust her hand at dean to fast and toppled slightly.

"Yeah you're not drunk."

Dean told her sarcastically as he moved away from the fridge and stood in the middle of the kitchen, he didn't know what to do or say. His sexy girlfriend was standing in front of him, but so was his gorgeous, loving, attentive, boyfriend, which Anna didn't know about. Anna pouted and made her way towards him she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his ass, making Dean look very uncomfortable, Anna didn't stop she lent to his ear and whispered very louder, that poor Cas heard.

"I want you." Anna removed her hands and put them in his chest ran one hand down and hooked his waist band of his jeans and felt to the soft hair underneath. "Come upstairs Deanie"

Dean shook his head, "no Anna, we're at Cas' and you're fucking smashed."

Dean tried to remove himself from the situation but then she started kissing and licked Dean neck making sex noises and giggling on the way. Dean was getting hard he didn't want to be but Anna knew how to touch Dean just right, almost. It was in fact Cas that could send his head spinning with one touch, one look. Great now thinking about his boyfriend has gotten him fully hard and his girlfriend took the damn credit.

Cas unfortunately was still sitting as the table and could hear Anna's pleas and kisses worst of all he heard Deans gasps of pleasure. He didn't mind well that's what he told himself. They both new what they do at night isn't exactly right and it after all Cas' idea to keep it secret. Despite this he found himself getting jealous so stood up, with a brave smile looked at them, Dean's eyes were looking back he was obviously uncomfortable with what Anna was doing in front of Cas but hadn't exactly stopped her.

"Excuse me."

Cas said sounding as casual as he could Anna stopped what she was doing to get out the way for Cas to get his beer. Cas moved in front of Dean reaching for the bottle. Cas turned to look at Dean; they stared into each other only for a second but was enough for breaths to get lodged in their throats, stomach churn and them to have to stop themselves kissing the other. They were so close they felt each others breathe skate over their features. Cas removed himself from Dean's personal space and looked from Dean to Anna back to Dean.

"I'll leave you to it."

Cas told Dean although he sounded neutral in his emotions, sounding like it didn't bother him at all, there was pain behind those beautiful eyes of his, Dean saw it and wanted to hold Cas until it went away. The younger boy turned to leave Dean and his girlfriend alone.

"Cas wait there's no need…"

"shhhhh Dean you heard him let's continue…upstairs."

Anna slurred into Dean's ear.

"No Anna, god get a grip will ya."

With that Dean left the confused and emotional Anna standing alone in the kitchen, she slowly made her way to the chair just vacated by Cas. She realised just how drunk she was and thought she must have scared Dean off. Jo joined her in the kitchen they ended up having one of those in depth drunken talks.

"Cas wait, wait up." Dean caught up to Cas in the hall on the way to the living room to join the others. He turned the boy to face him "I'm sorry about in there, I never meant…"

"No it's alright."

Cas answered but Dean was unable to answer as Jo walked past the boys became silent so she wouldn't suspect anything. Jo watched them as she went to the kitchen; she thought they were acting strange. Dean turned back to his lover.

"no it's not alright."

"yes Dean it is, now come on let's join everyone else."

Cas quickly but intimately cupped dean cheek and rubbed it with his thumb before leaving for the living room, dean followed suit feeling stupid and worthless.

* * *

He liked Anna he really did but he loved Castiel. He felt like a user, but it was Cas that told him not to use the word love, it was too dangerous. That they should keep what they have what they do and what they feel secret from everyone else, and not let it interfere with the rest of their lives, including Anna. Cas had reassured him that they could date other people and with Cas' insistence went with Anna, but Cas still remained unattached, apart from Dean. But he loved Cas, he did whether Cas wanted to hear it or not. Dean did and wanted to tell everyone but Cas refused to let him.

Cas knew how Dean felt, though he never said it, after their first accidental kiss and their second and third. Cas and Dean decided to talk; One kiss was an accident, two was a mistake but three, there was no excusing that apart from with the truth, they both wanted it. They both needed it, they needed each other. After talking it though Cas told dean they could be together, they could hold and kiss each other and have some fun but only in secret no one else could know.

Dean obliged as long as he had Cas he didn't seem to mind. Then things changed, feelings deepened and when Cas realised he loved Dean he decided to tell him; not to fall in love. Love was confusing and distracting, it hurt and was of no use to them, not when they were just having fun and knew it wouldn't last, nothing good ever did.

* * *

Although Cas was the one that told Dean to go with Anna, he was feeling sick at the thought of Dean holding, toughing and kissing her they way he did with him. It made Cas want to kiss Dean in front of her to mark his territory, show her what's his and what she cant have. Of course he doesn't, being jealous of your lovers girlfriend was normal, though did his best to hide it.

They sat in the circle joining the others, Bella was finishing her ghost session, Chuck filled them in that they told her something about a seals coursing the apocalypse or something, Gabriel suggested going to sea world and interrogating the live stock, of course he was joking but after the beer he would probably do it.

Cas and Dean sat next to each other. Cas leaning on his right hand and dean on his left, this meant their hands could touch, they were gently caressing each others fingers, sending sharp sensations of lustful desire through their bodies. As they lent into each other slightly knowing from experience this would hide they hands with the help of the sofa behind them. Their now obvious closeness to hide there…closeness Didn't go unnoticed by everyone but was simply over looked, they were always close, they were best friends no one thought anything of it. Dean felt Cas warmth, he felt Anna's too, but Cas' was the only one that seemed to warm Dean's chest making it tighten and harder to breath, Dean guessed his was some sort of positive feeling for Cas as he didn't get it from anyone else, especially not Anna.

Everything when smoothly dean and Cas gently secretly touched whilst pretending to listen to Gabriel's jokes and chucks rants whilst they were doing vodka shots, they couldn't think up a game so decided to simple drinking, everyone seemed game enough, apart from Cas that didn't like to drink to much.

Dean felt happy truly relaxed he was with Cas, friends and booze all three he loved, all in different ways but Cas above all, more then anything, it hurt just thinking about having to kiss Anna and not Cas, but he did it for him, Cas seemed to think Dean seeing Anna would throw people of the sent of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Dean felt happy until the boys saw Jo approaching them, Dean and Cas had become every good at sneaky and not taking chances over the course of their relationship. So Cas fidgeted complaining of pins and needles as a way of parting from Dean slightly and removing the comforting contact between them.

"Hey Dean. Anna wants you, she in the toilet she's erm being sick."

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up giving Cas an apologetic glance, if he didn't have to he wouldn't ever leave, Dean got the same message back from Cas, Cas wished Dean stayed with him but new he had to attend to Anna, so without a word he left.

Jo quickly filled his space she felt cold and strange compared to Dean, up to now Cas has refused a shot but now he felt he deserved one, two, three, after a couple the idea of refusing alcohol actually made him giggle at what a stupid idea that was so he kept drinking.

During Cas' downhill tumble to hangover Ville Dean was in the bathroom rhythmically stroking Anna's back as she threw up in the toilet basin. He kept his distance this really, really wasn't his scene, as he stroked her back he swigged his beer that he left in the kitchen and grabbed on the way to see to Anna.

"Dean…" Anna crocked out through a saw throat "sorry I'm such an idiot."

Dean chuckled at Anna's drunken rambles, well not so much a ramble as the truth but he wasn't going to hurt her with the truth.

"Don't be silly, you did something stupid doesn't make you stupid."

"I love…"

Anna's confession was cut short as another vomiting session had erupted. Deans face fell white, was she about to say 'I love you!' Dean liked Anna but he didn't love her, he knew that and would never just tell her he did. But if she did love him than his and Anna's 'relationship' has gone too far. Dean never really thought about how it would effect Anna, god if he didn't already, now he ready feels like a proper basted. Dean panicked and and left the bathroom and walked away from the awkward putrid bathroom.

"dean!" Anna called after him but it did not use he wasn't going to return "come back."

Dean went into the living room everyone was playing some weird kind of strip snap game, so no one noticed his entrance except for Cas brightening Cas' eyes and mood, until he saw Dean's distraught face, he watched Dean open his mothers cabinet and took a bottle of vodka out and went upstairs.

Dean's eyes were stinging as he hurried up the stairs he could hardly see the steps due to huge amounts of unshed tears in his eyes so was convinced he would trip, when he didn't and got to the landing, he let out a huge sigh of relief but there was more behind that sigh they making it upstairs in one piece. It was a sigh of frustration, pain and anger, he didn't want to hurt Anna but saw no way this situation could pan out without that happening, more then likely Dean would also he his heart broken in the process and Cas he wasn't able to think about how it could hurt Cas. What worried Dean was how cool Cas was about everything, it didn't seem to effect him that an innocent girl was stuck in this unknown freaky love triangle, and now she seems to have fallen for him. No, Dean couldn't do it, no more, no more lies.

* * *

By the time Dean looked up again he was in Cas' room perched on the edge of his bed. Gripping the vodka bottle tight he looked around the room whilst swigging the bottle. It was a typical teenagers room, minus the girl posters that Cas didn't have for obvious reasons. Dean's eyes fall on a picture, it was framed and placed on his bedside table, it was of the day Cas and Dean took Sam to the zoo, granted Sam being 13 at the time could probably have gone by himself, but where's the fun in that, besides Sam liked everyone knowing he hung out with older people, and Cas was cool he made Sam laugh.

The picture was taken by Sam near if Dean remembers correctly the monkey's, Dean and Cas were sitting close to each other on a bench and Cas was in the middle of a laughing fit at something he doesn't remember and Dean was looking at him, simply looking, but that look was filled with so much love and amusement eyes soft and loving looking at his secret boyfriend, it was then that Sam caught onto what they shared, Sam was cool with it and keep his word of silence. Things were simpler then, no Anna, no unspoken and forbidden love, but looking at the picture Dean knew he loved Cas then and probably had and will forever. He ran his finger down the glass of the frame longing to go back to then, he suddenly remembered why he was even up here in the first place, he grip of the frame tighten and he got so angry, he threw it to the floor making the glass shatter and Cas who was lovingly and silently watching Dean reminisce jump, this caused a slight flicker as Cas moved in front of the light slightly as he moved. Dean's eyes shot up his heart pounded as he fixed onto those beautiful eyes that captured his heart, that shone with beauty even in the dark door way.

"hey." Cas spoke quietly almost whispering "what's the matter."

Dean stared at the broken glass and shrugged stiffly at Cas' question, after another swig of vodka he placed the bottle on the bedside table before crouching down to pick up the pieces, Cas instantly went over and crouched down with dean and tried to stop him, hot tears ran down deans checks, Cas clucng to his lovers wrists.

"stop that dean."

"no I broke it I have to fix it, I should fix it."

"the frame doesn't matter dean, just come with me."

Dean let Cas take him back to the bed as they sat hand in hand in silence for a few minutes, dean trying to hide the tears and Cas trying to fight the urge to mention them, knowing that never went down well. Dean looked at Cas, scanning over his boby, his firm chest, wait. Cas has his shirt off. This gave dean a good topic to change to subject too. He knew he had to talk serious to Cas about Anna and them, but being dean he had to work up to it.

"Cas, why is your shirt of?"

"oh." Cas looked down at himself and chuckled slightly making a weak grin appear of deans face at the sound of Cas' amusement "alcohol seems to erm dull my reaction time and it keep loosing at snap."

"well in that case we should play sometime."

Dean pressed his body to Cas' pressing his blue eyed lover into the mattress. Dean planted kiss down his neck made Cas moan slightly. Dean ran his tongue over Cas' chest before a hand came down and cupped Dean's face and slowly moved it up, Dean thought it was for a kiss for passionately crushed their lips together, through the kiss Cas tried to protest

"mmm dean, mmm stop mmm come on."

Dean parted from Cas and looked at him confused and slightly hurt.

"what the matter Cas?"

"we should talk."

"no, no, no we should do this."

Dean quietly spoke through a light kiss he placed over Cas' Adams apple.

"uh, no Dean please."

Dean sighed and got of his usually responding boyfriend, dean sat on the edge of the bed hands ion his lap shoulders hung down along with his head. Cas got up and closed the door before joining him.

"Dean, talk to me."

Although everything was shouting inside of dean to do what Cas said to tell him his worries and doubt he still shook his head. Cas sighed quietly he knew dean didn't like the whole talking thing but dean could always talk to Cas, up to know it waws relatively easy for dean to open up to Cas about the days troubles, so what ever it was it must be big. Cas put a hand on deans thigh not in a sexual way but a loving supportive way.

"talk to me baby."

"it's Anna, she said, she loved me."

Cas closed his eyes and waited for the pain of the words to fade before responding,

"do you love her?"

"no, I Cas I lov…"

Cas new what he was going to say and he couldn't hear it, he put a finger to his lips and shhhed him quiet. Quickly changing the subject

"I wouldn't worry to much, she said it to me as well, and chuck, Jo and bella. Strange she left Gabriel out. But she also started talking to a bottle of wine, so I wouldn't pay it much mind."

"Cas, she doesn't deserve this."

"She's happy isn't she?"

"For now."

"Now is all we have Dean. Nothing lasts forever, nothing will ever be for eternity, so lets just enjoy the moment."

Cas cupped deans wet cheek and wiped his tears away, although Dean understood Cas' reasoning he really didn't like Cas sounding so defeated.

"Cas, why cant things last?"

"Because the world is a basted and doesn't like us happy for to long Dean, it makes heaven even more rewarding."

"If that's religion I say your god is a dick."

"Dean please."

Cas hated Dean's attitude towards his faith, fair enough if you don't believe Cas wasn't going to try and convert him, but that also means Dean should be respectful towards Cas' faith, he holds his religion as a fact, something real.

"I'm sorry."

Dean hadn't meant to snap at Cas' faith, Dean thought about what was said, he didn't like any of it but, Anna was drunk and drunk people say all kinds of things. Dean heart felt a little lighter and rested it on Cas' shoulder.

"she is pretty drunk isn't she?"

Cas chuckled slightly and agreed kissing his hair and holding him for a few moments. Before they both decided they should return to the party before people start to miss them. T

hey walked hand in hand until they got to the landing and swiftly let go, again loosing that perfect connection that brought the feeling of flight to Cas. Dean went first Cas unable not to watch Dean's ass as he descended the stairs and switched to straight mode again. Cas watched Dean enter the living room and Cas followed a few minutes later.

For the rest of the night they could barely keep there eyes of each other they somehow made it through the rest of the evening without being caught, even when Dean pinned Cas against the wall in the hall away for a quick make out session when people were starting to come down from the booze so were a little groggy, Dean and Cas couldn't come down, the alcohol had left there systems hours ago but were still on cloud 9, Dean was in love and although Cas refused to say it or believe it he was too, they were both completely smitten for each other. Quite how that stayed a secret was a complete mystery for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter a little more is found out about Cas' home life so it becomes a little clearer why cas is the way he is.**

**hope you enjoy**

**please bare with any mistakes there shouldnt be any but if there are please over look them lol xxxx**

**_please_ review XD**

* * *

After Saturday's eventful and somewhat emotional party, it was nice, really nice for Cas and Dean to just hangout. Dean knocked on Cas' front door and was welcomed by his Cas' dad.

"Morning father Novak."

Yes Cas' dad was a vicar, it makes sense why Cas is so religious and why he is so hell bent on hiding his and Dean's a secret form the world, his dad would probably disown him and Casworshipped his father.

"Hello Dean, come for homework?"

"Yep, its biology today."

"Okay well Castiel is in his room, you may go up."

"Thank you sir."

Dean was always polite especially with Cas' dad, it probably had something to do with the whole vicar thing. After removing his shoes, which was the custom when he entered the house as cream carpets and muddy shoes really didn't mix well. Dean went to Cas' room, and got on with some homework in the form of Cas slammed Dean against the door as soon as it was shut.

"I miss you."

Cas kissed the words out as he passionately kissed Dean's neck. Dean pulled his boyfriend up and to his lips desperately wanting contact and to feel Cas' full warm lips against his own. Cas instantly moaned when he felt Dean's warm wet tongue enter his open willing mouth. They thrust their tongues into each others mouths causing them both to go weak and want more, so much more from each other.

Dean walked Cas to the bed and fell on top of him kissed down Cas' neck as Cas ran his fingers through Deans hair. There was a knock on the door and Dean instantly darted of Cas' seduced, wrecked body grabbed his bag and sat up on the bed whilst going through it as if looking for something and Cas just managed to sit up and pulled his t-shirt down before his mother came in.

"Thought you boys would get thirsty so here."

The brunette woman with havel eyes that reminded Dean of Sammy handed Cas two glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks mum."

Cas told her as he took the glasses trying his best not to sound out of breath.

"Are you alright cas dear?"

Cas nodded going ever so slightly red and Dean tensed a little, the women narrowed her eyes as she looked from boy to boy.

"hmmmm."

She was obviously suspicious for something she just didn't know what. With that she shut the door and left the two boys alone.

"jesus Cas that was close."

"yeah, you want some orange juice?"

Both boys chuckled as Cas went ove and put the glasses on his bedside cabinet, as he did he suddenly got a sharp pain in the bottom of his foot.

"ouch."

"what's up?"

"my foot." Cas was hopping on one foot holding the injured in the air, "ou, ou, ou, ou, ou."

"come here let me look you big baby."

Dean chuckled as he pulled Cas over him, as if he was about to start spanking him. Even Cas giggled but was still in pain. Dean's smirk faded when he saw a small piece of glass poking out Cas' foot,

"shit I'm so sorry Cassie."

"what, what is it?"

Cas turned and tried to see what it was, he saw the glass and the blood that was leaking out the small wound. Cas felt his heart clenched at the sight of it, remembering Dean's distraught state last night.

"hey" Cas gently whispered to Dean, who turned to look at him, Dean received a soft comforting kiss from Cas, "its okay, it doesn't hurt much. Just pull it out?"

Dean nodded as he smiled at Cas' understanding and pulled the shimmer of glass from Cas' foot, after which Dean gently applied a plaster and kissed it better, not the actually wound because that would be painful so instead he lifted Cas' foot and kissed each toe, make Cas giggle uncontrollably.

Dean wildered to Cas' pleas to stop, and realised his wounded and very ticklish foot, Cas moved over Dean's body to lay next to him. Dean put his arm around him and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry about the frame, I really didn't mean to break it."

"It's alright, it's the photo I care about. Its my favourite of us."

"mine too." They both smiled and Cas snuggled closer to Deans chest relaxing into each other. "what were you laughing at anyway?"

"I have no idea."

The lovers laughed and Dean kissed his boyfriends hair breathing in his familiar soothing sent. After around ten minutes of Dean holding Cas close on his bed, sharing warmth as their hearts began to beat as one, If Dean had the courage he would tell Cas he loved him, but unfortunately he knew Cas wouldn't say it back whether he felt it or not and would maybe even end things between them as its gotten 'too real'. So instead Dean sighed it out heavy and deep.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just happy Cas, I'm happy with you."

"I'm happy with you too Dean."

Close enough Dean thought and he smiled to himself, they were so relaxed they could have easily fallen asleep, if it weren't for Cas coming to his senses.

"Come on." Cas said sitting up "We have work to do."

"but Cas..."

Dean wined and pouted like a child whilst rubbing the space next to him which Cas just left from, making Cas smile and want to go back into his warm embrace but new he shouldn't

"No but's Winchester, only my mum knocks around hear you wont look like that if I'm in your arms when my dad just comes strolling in."

Dean rolled his eyes and got his book out he knew it was true, why Cas didn't get a lock for the door was beyond him, but that would probably make everything even more suspicious. They began working, though skimming your book whilst lustful checking out your secret boyfriend doesn't really substitute studying. Cas coughed and tried to regain focus after him and Dean got lost in a major session of eye sex.

"okay."

Casstarted reading a passage of his text book determined to stay focused, only to be distracted by Dean's lips kissing his neck and running his tongue up it.

"Fuck Dean."

They looked at each other both with the same hungry eyes Cas began to lend in to Dean when the door swung open, making the boys jump and Cas to fall of the bed. Dean chuckled and Cas' father stood there with a slight smile of amusement blessing his otherwise stern looking face.

"Good to see youboys are studying." Father Novak said indicating to the open books and papers scattered over Cas' bed.

"Yeah dad." Cas got up and brush him self off. "Did you want something?"

"No, just thought id check on you, your mother said you were acting strange."

"what us?" Dean said sounding impressively calm and causal, Cas on the other hand sounded the opposite the boy really did suck at lying.

"No never, why would we be acting weird? Why? why would we do that? We wouldn't that's why, right Dean."

Cas new he was rambling but couldn't stop, Dean went red from embarrassment and Cas looked terrified that he would blurt something out.

"I see." Father Novak spoke slowly and looked from boy to boy "I'm going to leave this open okay?" then left the room just as slowly, leaving the door wide open.

When he was gone Dean colapsed onto his back and sighed heavily.

"Well done Cas."

"What, I can't lye you know that."

"Well you should have stayed quiet then."

"I'm sorry okay."

They spoke in hushed tones knowing their voices would easily carry throughout the house. Dean put a comforting hand on Cas' leg, but didn't risk the kiss he was dieing for.

With the door open the got surprisingly a lot of work done which meant for once Dean wont get a railing from the teacher, although they were now on a no touching policy for the evening it didn't stop Cas and Dean staring at each other and Dean cockily blowing kisses at Cas who was happy receive them.

Cas' dad came in the room a moment after Dean just winked and Cas leaving Cas slightly red, he came in looked at Dean,

"Your father was just on the phone, he says it's time for your Sunday roast I suggest you go home son."

"Err yeah thanks Father Novak."

Dean gathered his stuff but unfortunately Cas' dad didn't leave so Dean couldn't even kiss his boyfriend goodbye and resorted to a slight nod and wave before leaving for home.

"bye Cas."

"bye" Cas called after his lover, but had to hide the way his heart dropped when Dean left because his father was still in the room. The man scanned over Cas looking slightly worried for his sons welfare.

"Dinner in a few minutes Castiel."

With that he left leaving Cas alone to pine. With Dean gone Cas' father closed the door behind him, when he did a knock was heard at his window. When Cas turned around, her couldn't control the smile that spread across his face. Cas rushed to open the window.

"couldn't leave without saying good bye properly could I?"

Both boys smiled and Cas lunged forward and kissed Dean pressing their lips together hard, the kiss was heated and passionate. When they parted it took everything the boys had to keep them apart.

"I should go."

"yeah"

Cas sadly and reluctantly agreed, but before they knew what was happening the door opened "Cas sweetie diners rea..."

Cas' mum was standing open mouth in the door way, staring at Dean at the window.

"Hi Mrs Novak I…I forgot my pen."

Dean told Cas' mum and grabbed a pen on Cas' window sill showed her and put the pen in his pocket. Remembering Dean's advice Cas kept quiet and nodded to his shocked mother.

"We have a door Dean."

"Didn't want to disturb you." Dean chuckled slightly from embarrassment and there was silence a very awkward silence for the longest time, before Dean couldn't handle it anymore. "I err I should go, bye Mrs. Novak, bye Cas."

With that Dean vanished from sight. Leaving a very red Cas and a very shocked mother staring at each other.

* * *

Mrs. Novak then left Cas' room she went down stairs to find her husband.

"Mark, I think something is going on with Castiel and Dean."

Mark stood and sighed heavily and embraced his worried looking wife

"me too, Katie me too. We'll talk to him after dinner."

Katie nodded and went to set the table.


	4. Chapter 4

"wait what?" Dean was open eyed in shock staring at Cas, "seriously?"

Cas nodded to Dean who was leaning up against the impala waiting for Sam so they could go home. He hadn't seen Cas all day apart from at lunch when he dragged him into the store room to make out but didn't exactly have time to talk, as they were there until the bell went so were late for class, Dean English and Cas maths. When the end of school bell went Dean's heart leapt at the prospect of seeing the boy that was on his mind all day.

"they wanted me to pee in a cup."

"and they really thought that you and me?"

"Yep."

"Drugs! Really? Do we look like crack heads."

"well no, but walking in to find you scaled a building for a pen seems to be a big convincer."

Both boys chuckled and found the funny side to the whole thing.

"I refused though." Cas stated and after seeing the confusion knotted into Dean's eyebrows he elaborated. "to pee in a cup to be sent for a drug test…I refused."

"what why?"

"because then they'll find out I'm clean and started looking for other reasons for my 'strange' behaviour."

"Cas. You would rather have your parents think you're on drugs then them knowing about us?"

"yes."

That one worded answer cut so deep into Dean he felt it in every limb, every organ, every muscle in his body, he felt like everything just started to crumbled from the inside. He wanted to cry right then and there Dean Winchester felt in heart break and eyes sting.

"Wow. your really ashamed of me aren't you."

Dean truly sounded distraught and it tore at Cas' insides. Cas was about to protest tell Dean he wasn't ashamed, that he could never be ashamed of the one thing that made him smile, the person he gets out of bed for and would give anything to go to bed with. But he couldn't tell Dean anything because at that moment Sam turned up. Sam new about them but wehn he was around they kept their relationship platonic, which he was thankful of.

"Heya Dean, hi Cas."

Cas nodded at Sam, who turned to his older brother. Sam saw a tear discreetly fall down Dean's cheek as he blinked.

"Dean are you alright?" Sam then looked at Cas and back to Dean noticing their gaze and equally upset looks Sam clicked to what must have happened "you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. No its alright Sammy, get in the car."

Dean used his big brother for listen to me tone and Sam followed the order and climbed into the impala. Dean was still looking at Cas, the tear that fell, Dean let fall, he let it stain his cheek, he let Cas see what his words had done to him. Without a word Dean got in the drivers seat and drove away. Leaving Cas watching the car go feeling that he could feel himself dieing inside one cell at a time.

* * *

"dean what happened back there?"

"shut up Sammy"

"but dean."

"don't make me throw your ass out this car because so help me god I will if you don't shut up."

Sam got the message and kept quiet until they reached home. When they got in the door, they were welcomed by their mother Mary who was in the kitchen and peered around the wall to say hello.

"hello boys, you had a good day?"

"yeah, got an A in history."

Sam bragged as he went into the kitchen for a biscuit and to finish telling his mother about his accomplishments. Leaving Dean standing in the middle of the living room. After dropped his bag he slumped on the sofa and began to channel serve.

It wasn't long before Mary came in and sat next to her eldest.

"Dean." She spoke softly in a very motherly tone, more motherly then normal "are you okay, you seem sad."

"I'm fine mum."

"No your not. We had a phone call earlier from the Novak's…"

"I'm not on drugs." Dean quickly snapped "im not."

"okay, I believe you, I told them that my son has more sense then that."

Dean weakly smiled and turned back to watch TV. Mary kissed dean on the temple and went back into the kitchen feeling defeated, she didn't know how to connect with dean, she couldn't break that outer shell of his. Mary got to the kitchen and sat on the breakfast bar stool next to little Sammy, not so little 14 and growing fast, but still very much a kid. As turned to him and caught his eye.

"are you okay mum?"

"never grow up Sam."

Mary told her youngest before giving him a kiss on the head and went to check on the chicken in the oven.

* * *

The Winchesters gathered around the table for dinner the only time in any given day that they do anything together as a family.

"So dean" John started and commanded the attention of everyone "looked at any colleges yet?" Dean stayed silent like he'd been for the entire meal, john continued "you'd better start looking and looking fast, places will start to fill up soon."

Dean shrugged at this, at least he reacted Mary thought, though john thought the opposite and was angry by his sons lack of motive to do something with his life. "what? All you want to do is hang out watch TV and drink? Hate to break it to you son but there's no money in that."

Dean couldn't hear any more on top of everything he has his dad on at him about colleges, college of all things, he didn't want to go to college he wanted to fix cars, he just hasn't told anyone yet, hell probably never tell his dad the thought of his reaction was scary. So Dean stood up and left the table and went to his room leaving everyone stumped. Even john, He didn't get any attitude from Dean; no shouting, no storming, no slamming doors, nothing, he just walked off, John actually felt slightly guilty, and Mary was mad at her husband pushing.

Dean entered his room and collapsed onto his bed and hugged one of his pillow's and berried his face in it, feeling to weak to stop the angry heart broken tears he let them stream down his face. There was a soft knock at the door and before he could stop who ever it was from coming in they opened the door, John stood in the doorway.

"hey son, are you alright?" There was no answer from Dean who was still silently sobbing. "look I don't mean to push the whole college thing Dean I just want you to have a future." Dean still hadn't moved "something is obviously the matter, talk to me."

"and tell you what?"

Dean told his father, what the hell was he supposed to tell him? that apparently his girlfriend loves him, something that is still going around and around his mind. A girl that he has no romantic feelings for what so ever, or the fact that he is cheating on said girlfriend with a boy, or that he is in love with his boyfriend, who is ashamed of him and doesn't let him tell anyone or even believe in love. Yes that should be one hell of a convocation.

"The truth Dean, I'm your father and I want the truth."

Dean lift his head from the pillow cheeks stained eyes red and still pouring with tears, fortunately for the boy John couldn't see this he could only see the back of his son's head. Dean tried to sound normal and cocky as he tried to joke with his father.

"Ask father Novak apparently I'm on drugs."

"That's not funny Dean not even a little"

Dean returned his head back to the pillow he didn't want to be having his convocation. John became increasingly aware of Dean hiding his face, how his voice was slightly quaky, his body shivered and jerked slightly and he coughed every so often, John heart melted at the sight of his eldest trying desperately hard to his tears from him.

John crouched by Dean's head and stroked his sons hair, Dean initially relaxed slightly and his muscles untensed under the touch, only for a moment then that relaxing calm feeling turned to anger as it reminded him too much of Cas, so he violently hit Johns hand away but had to sit up to do it. In doing so John saw Deans red, blotchy, wet face.

The boy tried to turn away but John held Dean still. Dean was shaking, physically shaking his dad had always been a 'manly' man and he had never went to him for advice or a heart to heart, it just wasn't John, Dean was very nervous about him finding Dean an emotional wreck.

John looked at the tears and scanned his boys face, before gently wiping the tears from his cheeks and pulled his boy into a hug. All John could see was his little boy his 5 year old son that was terrified to go to school because he forgot to do a piece homework, oh have times changed.

Dean gripped his father tight, and burst with tears violently coughing out angry sobs. John soothed his boy and he held him just as tight.

"Dean what on earth happened today?"

Dean didn't answer he couldn't through the tears but even if he could he wouldn't he just couldn't, so shook his head that was embedded into John's neck

"Okay, its okay Dean I'm here. You don't have to tell me, but I'll always be here and I'll always be your father no matter what. Just remember that son"


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the chapter**

**bare with any mistakes, there shouldn't be any but if there are, oops lol I will correct them xxx**

* * *

The idea of school was bad on any day, but when dean woke up the thought was torture everything about it he was dreading. He slowly got dressed and completed his morning routine before getting in the car and waiting for Sammy. Dean hadn't said a word had barley smiled since last night, Sam on the other hand was chirpy, he frantically waved Mary good bye and smiled uncontrollably,

"What is with you Sammy?"

"Nothing."

"Come on I'm not stupid, tell me."

"Good idea Dean, let's swap stories, you first what happened with Cas?"

"it was hell okay just, please drop it Sammy. Now, what's got you in good mood?"

"Jessica said yes."

"huh?"

"she's coming to the formal with me."

"Sammy you're what 14? A little young for formals and dates aren't you?"

"and how old were you on your first date?"

"okay tushay now hop it I'll see you later."

He told his little brother as he pulled up in front of school letting Sam out before going to his parking spot.

* * *

As soon as he walked through those doors he new it was going to be a truly lousy day.

"Oi Winchester!"

Dean stopped walking and turned around. He saw the two brothers Michael and Lucifer leaning against the lockers. They liked to bully people, torment them and make them feel like shit, they were complete dicks.

"How does it feel to be king of the freaks?"

Lucifer snarled and Michael burst into fits of laughter, Dean would never have done what he did next if it weren't for what has been happening else where. Dean strolled up to them and got in the face of Lucifer invading his personal space and towering over him, it was rather intimidating Lucifer didn't let it show but he was scarred, Michael soon piped up, him and Lucifer could fight and hate each other until hell freezes over but if any one tries it on with one of them, the other will stand up for them. It's a case of I hate my brother but you touch him and you'll die.

"Back of Winchester."

Dean turned and looked at Michael with the best glare he could manage. Then turned to leave.

"fucking pussy."

Michael snorted and that was it, dean turned around and swung for the boy, catching Michael in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. The people walking past had generally ignored what was happening, but at the sight of this it seemed every one in school froze to watch.

"no one touches my brother!"

Lucifer shouted and pounced onto dean, they wrestled on the floor slightly, dean was angry and knew how to fight a bad mix for Lucifer who didn't stand much of a chance but fought anyway, soon Michael refocused after the initial shock of everything and join Lucifer in the fighting, two against one in any fight was unfair but no one was about to step into the cross fire.

Lucifer had a split lip and a bruised cheek, Michael will have a badly bruised jaw and bruises to his stomach, dean had bruises due to appear on his cheekbone, arms chest everywhere including a black eye which is already beginning to show, dean was loosing but would not stop fighting.

"What's going on?"

Cas asked a very shocked and white looking Gabriel who was one of the many people watching. Gabriel pointed and Cas followed his gaze, what he saw made his heart clenched and lungs syop functioning.

"Help him!"

Cas desperately told Gabriel who shook his head, Cas was not about to stand by and let dean get beat, he couldn't. Before he knew what he wqas doing he started making his way through the crowd.

"DEAN."

When Cas got to deans side he was on his back with blood dripping from his mouth, Lucifer was helping Michael up, Cas gently stroked deans cheek to try and comfort the boy in obvious pain.

"Dean can you hear me?"

"Oh look it's the freak."

Lucifer jeered at Cas, who ignored the boys teasing trying to get dean to his feet.

"Come on Dean."

When Dean was on his feet, Michael strolled up to them and turned his attention to Cas, punching in the face so hard he fell to the ground. it was vicious and unprovoked making the crowd gasp and feel for the poor kid.

"Cas!"

Dean shouted as he watched his lover collapse to the ground, Dean was now even more angry and found a reason to fight, Castiel. He launched himself at Michael shoving him hard against the lockers, Lucifer chuckled and approached them to out number dean once more, when a strong hand turned him around it was Cas sporting an already nasty cut from the punch. Lucifer smirked at Cas standing there a good few inches shorter then him. Cas did something he had never done, he had never condemned violence but this was for Dean, so he punched Lucifer in his the stomach winding him completely and when he bent over to shield his stomach he got a hard punch to the face punching him to the ground, Cas could have sworn Lucifer's eyes were watering.

Dean and Michael stopped and looked both in shock at the strength Cas wielded behind his innocent look. After a few seconds Dean and Michael caught each others attention again and continued brawling now easier for dean without the other idiot to deal with.

The fighting continued and the crowd starting cheering and jeering with every punch and kick, they seemed to be on the side on Cas and Dean, a lot of people have wanted for a long time to punch the brothers in the face now some one finally is and more.

* * *

Soon whistles were being blown, due to the severity and seriousness all four boys were fighting with, around seven teachers soon appeared, dispersing the crowd and putting a stop to the took two to hold Lucifer of Cas who was angry and embarrassed at nearly loosing to the freak. Cas didn't require anyone to hold him back, or so the teachers thought Cas stood there for a while trying to calm down. Two teachers held Michael whilst three were needed for Dean.

"You touch him again I swear I will kill you!"

Dean shouted still fuming from the punch Cas received, this caught cas' attention who smiled lovingly at how protective Dean was. Dean struggled violently against the three men's strength, all the teachers holding Dean were of course very pissed off at his behaviour, but even with three of them it was a struggle to hold Dean back, they were all secretly impressed with the boys strength.

"You and Dean deserve each other. You know what? Im going to cut little deanie in front of you, and I'll watch you squirm."

Cas didn't have anyone holding him back as he was the most trusted, so went up to Lucifer who was being held still by teachers and punched the smirk right off his face, so hard it knocked him out for a few seconds.

"hey! Castiel!"

One of the teachers shouted holding a hand out in stop position, he was one of the two holding Lucifer so couldn't hold Cas back too. And the teachers on Dean and Michael were busy holding back the boys who started going for each other again.

"Castiel enough!"

The teacher boomed again, suddenly everything hit Cas as the pain of the fight all the kicks and punches he received came rushing over him. And he collapsed to his knees, and spat out some blood, not properly believing himself what he just did.

"Cas, Cassie can you hear me!"

Dean shouted as he saw Cas go down. now struggling to get to his lover, He was scared for Cas, shaking for the fear he was really hurt. This obvious concern put smirk on both Michael and Lucifer's face.

It wasn't even the end of first period and there was already a massive fight in the corridor, a fight that was so serious blood had been spilt and the teachers thought about calling the police- they didn't and resorted to sorting it out themselves. It was a fight that would be talked about for a very, very long time.

* * *

Each boy was split up and put into a different rooms, Michael the gym, dean the library, Cas an empty science room and Lucifer in the dinning room. The nurse came around to visit them in turn to check for any serious injuries fortunately she found known but they were advised to take parametrical as there would be plenty of bruises in the morning.

"How's Dean?"

Cas asked the plump old women in a white overcoat who was checking his cut face

"He asked the same thing about you."

"well is he okay?"

"Your boyfriend's fine."

"Wait, what? He's not…"

"Sure hun."

"Did, did he tell you that?"

"No. But he went as red and tense as you when I mention it, you might be able to fool these kids you go to school with, or even your parents that are too in denial to think it a possibility, but the way you two fought for each other and look at each other, like the way he brought you to me and was fussing over you, a few weeks ago when you had a head ache, well its obvious to me."

"Nothing is obvious, nothing is going on."

"You're a bad liar Castiel. Don't worry I wont tell your father on Sunday. It's not my place."

Cas smiled weakly, there was no point in denying it, he couldn't lye and she was certain she was right of course she was. He only thanked god she would keep the secret.

* * *

Each boy was taken to the principles one by one. It was Cas' turn, he dreaded it, he even had to have a teacher escort him to the office. He had never had to go to the principles office before, he was a good student.

When he got there, Dean was being led out, they caught each others eye. Their hearts sank to see the injuries the other carried but there eyes was full of longing and unmistakably love. That split second seemed to last a lifetime.

Cas sat on the old uncomfortable chair as the principle glared at him. He wore his customary brown suite and black tie, his hair was grey and hair line retreating and eyes milky blue, he did look fierce but only shown that side of him if you were in trouble, like now. Cas swallowed as he prepared for what was going to happen. What did shocked him.

"Castiel, well I have never seen such a violent display in my school in all my 20 years of teaching."

"Sorry sir."

"I know you are, but it's just not good enough you are a good student Castiel. What got into you?" Cas didn't answer he kept his gaze on the old blue carpet, the principle sighed and continue, "I'm sending you home and you are suspended for one week, just be thankful it wasn't more."

Cas was silent he didn't want to push his luck, he was just glad there was no shouting.

"Now Castiel I am only going to ask you this once and I want the truth, who started the fight?"

Of course Cas didn't know he came in when they were already brawling, but Cas wasn't about to drop Dean in it, but he was pretty sure the those two bastards started the fight and even if they didn't Cas knew they would have deserved it, so he stated that;

"Michael and Lucifer."

"Okay Cas, go. Your father had been called and he will be picking you up shortly."

With that Cas left, relieved that was over but terrified to be faced with his fathers wrath. Cas slowly hoppled his way out of school, due to a bruise that was beginning to form on his knee walking was starting to become a little bit of an issue for the boy.

* * *

When Cas was out the front doors, he breathed in the fresh hair as the wind blew against him and softly tousled his dark hair. Cas looked straight and froze everything in him stopped, he couldn't breathe his heart skipped about 7 beats, it was Dean. Leaning up against his impala waiting for him. Dean looked back and emeralds shone at sapphires that sparkled back. Cas made his way towards his lover, and stopped a respectful metre away, not wanting to push his luck.

"Hey you."

Cas said voice a lightly quaky a little nervous as to his reactions. Dean smiled that slightly split his swollen cut bottom lip.

"Hey back."

"I got suspended for a week, what did they give you?"

"Same."

The boys smiled at each other, and Cas moved closer to Dean and joined him in leaning against the car.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No its okay my dad is coming."

"oooh good luck with that one."

"Yeah thanks, I'll need it." Cas paused for a moment trying to find the right words "look Dean…"

"No chick flick moments."

"No Dean this has to be said, about yesterday," at the very mention of those events Dean closed his eyes to try and bloke out the pain "I'm not ashamed of you, I'm not, us what ever we have just cant told, it cant that's a fact, I'm sorry."

Dean nodded Cas words had little comfort to him though he accepted them, but his mind screamed again and again 'it's not a fact its not!' though Dean blocked it out, changing the subject to something less painful.

"Thank you. For helping me out in there."

"It's okay."

"I mean it, I know you don't like violence."

"I don't but I will not stand by and watch you get hurt."

Cas looked at Dean and scanned over his injuries, he cupped Dean's check and Dean lent into Cas' feather light gentle touch. Cas stroked his lovers cheek with his thumb, it was intimate and Dean's heart leapt at the feel of it and the knowledge that this was the biggest display of public affection they had ever shared, it felt good really good.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by the sound of a car horn, both boys turned to the direction the noise was coming from.

It was father Novak, he had just pulled in and was waiting for Cas. Cas hadn't realised he was still caressing Dean's cheek and quickly snatched it away, Dean moaned slightly at the loss of Cas' warm smooth skin against his own. Cas flashed dean a quick smile before dashing of to the car.

"What was all that about?"

"Just examining his injuries."

Cas told his father before he had time to worry about lying, it worked he lyed and his dad brought it, what was happening to him? His father grunted as he got in the car with out another word.

As they were pulling out of school, Cas watched Dean. Cas had to watch as Anna appeared, he watched as Anna pulled his Dean into a kiss. The kiss that was meant for him. Cas' jaw tightened as he shot daggers at the pair. Cas' dad noticed but didn't say anything he didn't speak the whole way home, he was both angry and disappointed at his once rule abiding respectful pacifist of a son.

* * *

When Anna pulled of Dean's surprised lips, she pouted as kissed Deans visible bruises. Dean flinched and moved away slightly, she felt cold compared to what he just felt from Cas.

"How you feeling baby."

"Anna what are you doing here?"

"Skipped my lesson wanted to check on you." Anna send with a shrug as she hugged her boyfriend, "I missed you, haven't seen you in ages!"

"Anna we saw each other a few days ago."

"Felt like ages to me."

"Probably because you don't remember Saturday."

"Dean honey what the matter."

"Nothing, just a headache."

"Can I see you tonight?"

Dean shrugged; after all she was his girlfriend he had to hang out with her some time.

"sure."

He forced a smile and Anna kissed him again.

"I'll be round at 7?"

After a nod from Dean she left beaming and basically skipping to her second lesson that was about to start any minute. Dean didn't bother to watch her go and sighed heavily as he got into the impala and drove of home, to face his parents. He was almost hoping they were mad, and would then stop Anna coming around.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was rather long.**

**Please review xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter you find out more about Cas and Dean's home life and about Cas' reluctance to admit his love for Dean.**

**Please ascuse any spelling/grammer mitakes that may be in this chapter, they shall be corrected soon.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, ^_^**

**XXXX**

* * *

Cas' dad didn't speak the whole way home, Father Novak was both angry and disappointed at his once rule abiding respectful pacifist of a son. Although he didn't speak, it didn't stop him from producing white knuckles form the force he held the stirring wheel and glancing over at his son every few minutes. Cas knew he was being stared at judged and looked down upon but he also knew how much shit he was already in form the fight so he gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it.

Cas was staring at the floor the entire way, mind fixed on the sight of Anna locking lips with his Dean, his no one else's. It was now that Cas wanted to punch himself for feeling jealous of the girl he force Dean onto. There was no need for it, Cas was Dean's just as much as Dean was his there no question in either of the boys minds about that. Although it could never be vocalised, all she is, is a means of distracting the world from there forbidden love.

No, not love it can't be love. Cas clenched his eyes shut he never allowed himself to say the word not even think it although he felt it for Dean Cas never even thought it could be love. Although technically he new before their first kiss that it was, not that Cas has ever had anything like that emotion to compare it too, but he felt what he imagined love would feel like.

A tear fell down Cas' cheek as the car pulled into the drive, Cas knew what was coming once they entered the house. As Cas' dad parked the car and got out followed by Cas. Father Novak stopped Cas going to the house and he looked to his son and Cas looked back. He raised a hand to his sons cheek, Cas tensed and flinched slightly, instead of brushing the tear away he couldn't bring himself too, his son didn't deserve comforting. So instead he trailed the tear trail slightly with his fingers before pulled away and catching Cas of guard when a powerful fist smashed into Cas' face, knocking the boy to the floor.

"get up." The man hissed to his boy, there was no love in his voice just anger. Cas obeyed and scrabbled to his feet, "Aren't you going to hit back? Come on, you want to be a fighter, so fight." Another fist swung towards the confused boy hitting him in the stomach winding him, bringing him to his knees and tears to his eyes.

"please." Cas begged his father to stopped hand held high.

"oh so now mr tough guy doesn't want to fight. Is it because you don't like violence? or is it that this time you know you can't win. I'm no school boy. You can never win against me boy. Remember that."

How could Cas forget, as he watched his father enter the house leaving the door open for Cas. Once alone the tears that were filling his eyes from the pain poured down his cheeks from sadness. As Cas looked but he saw the front room net curtain twitch, once again his mother saw, saw and did nothing said nothing and didn't seem to care. Cas knew the matter was not over his punishment was coming, but father Novak was smart enough to know he could get away with anymore 'punishment' in the drive way without being spotted so like any good abuser went inside, behind closed doors anything can happen.

* * *

When Dean pulled up to his house he slowly climbed out of his classic car and strolled towards the house, he knew he should be dreading going in, hearing the shouts and the punishment that was surly waiting for him, but In all honesty he really didn't care he was still high on Cas' embrace still drowning in his eyes and still hearing his words pounding to the beat of his racing heart clear in his ears although none of that could keep Anna out his mind, it made him feel dread and guilt he really didn't want to be with her but he really didn't want to hurt her either. When he got in the house and turned around to face Mary, who was waiting for him, he received a hard slap to his already swelling cheek.

"ouch!"

"How could you Dean, fighting at school!"

"I'm sorry I just…I had…I…I…I don't know."

Dean Breathed out the words near weeping at his explanation and he honestly didn't know how he managed to handle the situation at school so badly, well he knew that it was Castiel but Dean wasn't really a violent person at least not for a good reason and especially not in front of everyone at school.

"what happened?"

Mary asked now sounding calmer and motherly, she noticed something in his voice, it was pain and confusion. Dean needed a mum right now so she brought her eldest son into her embarrass, soothing his sobs and hushing him quiet. When he had calmed and the tears that Dean of course was not crying had stopped, Mary placed her hands on Dean's cheeks and pulled him away to look him in the eyes.

"It's something more than the fight. Talk to me Dean." After Mary near enough begged Dean to open up there was a painful silence between the two, as Dean desperately searching for the right words, Mary sighed "I'm not stupid Dean. You've been acting out of sorts for months; I just wish you could feel like you could talk to me."

"I'm sorry mum."

Dean whispered to the emotional women in front of him, with those heart breaking words he walked away from his mum and turned his back with his hands against on the front door head hung low, breathing heavy he expected shouting not comforting. Dean was not ready for this, he didn't know how to act. Mary stood staring at her son's back feeling like she had somehow failed him, a tear filled her dulled eyes and ran down her cheek. A shaky hand reached out and gently squeezed Dean's shoulder, Dean melted inside he just wanted his mum to hold him as he cried and told her everything, but he can never tell her. He can never tell anyone, he hated himself for loving Cas so much Dean aloud him to do this to him.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too Dean."

Dean then spun and put his arms around his mum,

"Well that makes one person that can admit it."

Mary soothingly stroked Dean's hair as she cradled Dean in his arms. A million questions raced through her mind but knew pushing Dean to talk was one of the worst things she could do right now so instead simply rocked her son gently in her arms.

"It's alright Dean, it's alright."

"No its not!"

Dean's voice was croaky as he wailed through another round of sudden erratic tears.

"Hay, look at me. Nothing is that bad you hear its going to be okay."

Dean nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before moving to the kitchen, he couldn't be in that situation a moment longer and still keep his secret. He hated lying especially to his mum. Mary knew Dean well enough to know that when he gets desperate enough he will talk, but not before that so she let him go. Mary went into the living room and sat on the sofa, listening to the sounds of Dean in the kitchen.

"your father will be home soon." At hearing his mums words the clanking stopped and silence fell in the kitchen. "it's okay Dean, he's had time to cool off It's not like he'll kill you."

Mary tried to joke but she knew Dean was not comforted. John was a very powerful man and Dean both worshipped and feared him. He would never physically hurt Dean, what kind of monster would do that to their child but when john began to shout, he really did. So much for not caring about the shouting and the punishment. Dean went to his room and instantly picked up his phone to call Cas, needing to hear his voice.

* * *

Cas slowly got up and walked into the house quietly closing the door behind him. He desperately wanted to run to his room and curl up in bed and cry but that wasn't an option, from past experience running made it was. So instead he entered the living room finding his mother and father standing waiting for him to enter.

"Oh Cas."

His mother spoke softly she did hate what was going to happen butshe had to follow her husband obey his wishes and not interfere, or god will allow him to beat her like he let him punish Cas the way he did.

"I'm sorry mum."

Cas said looking tearful at his mum. Cas instantly found that talking was a mistake, Mark stormed to Cas and with a hand over his sons mouth pushed him against the wall.

"Did I say you can speak?"

Father Novak held Cas face with such strength his gums was pushed against his teeth with such force Cas could feel blood against his tongue and trickled down his throat, making him want to cough so badly but know that too was a mistake so tried hard to hold it. Mark opened his mouth to continue talking when Cas' pocket started ringing, leaving his cell on was another mistake. Mark fished his phone out of Cas' pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's Dean." An awful smirk appeared on his face and without another word father Novak through the cell against the wall causing it to smash into three pieces but also meant he had to let go, so at least Cas could now cough and breath properly. Now mark was breathing heavily he spun around to face his quivering son.

"You wanna cry? Cry to Dean? You wanna be a baby?"

Cas stared at the floor taking the insults knowing not to look him in the eye, mark started to step towards the boy, when Cas' mum held marks forearm and grabbed his attention;

"Mark please."

Okay so yes Mark was a brute, a bully and a complete basted but he was a priest he did believe in god and did at least to some extent he did love his wife.

"God said you can punish him, do not let yourself fall into the realm of wraith"

Mrs Novak new that god didn't tell mark anything but it was safer to agree with him, but what was most heart breaking was that Cas believed it as fact, mark has been telling him about his and gods agreement since he was 6, and Cas completely believe it. Mrs Novak was rightfully scared of mark So when she found a way or helping her hopeless son without angering mark she took it.

"your right." Mark muscles relaxed and he patted his wife's hand looked at her and kissed her cheek, the women tense and flinching. Mark then turned to Cas walked up to him and suddenly grabbed his throat causing his wife to gasp but she kept it inside.

"Fight at school again and it'll with be so much worse for you. You're a christian, a peaceful man, you belong to a peaceful family do not let us down." Cas nodded and was released from mark strong grip. "now get out of here."

Cas didn't wait another second before running upstairs to hide and cry in his room.

So this was love Cas thought, God loved him enough to grant his father permission to beat him, his father loved him enough to enjoy hurting him and his mum loved him enough to just watch and let it happen. To Cas everyone else's version of love seemed like a dream. Dean was a dream. What he and dean share cant be real love, it was just to much like a fairytale. Love turned good things bad; it turned religion and the boys parents bad, it subsequently destroyed Cas' life. Dean was the one good thing cas had and he was not prepared to tarnish that with love.

* * *

**Please review this chapter xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's time for papa Winchester to learn what his son does in private and with who :O lol**

**Sorry if theres any mistakes spelling and grammer wise but please do your best to ignore it lol XD**

**enjoy! XD**

* * *

Dean thought his cell onto his bed, Cas had ignored his call, this made him angry but really he was worried that Cas was getting a real railing from his dad. Father Novak was a obvious a religious man he seemed to distaste violence dean has never heard him raise is voice once. But that doesn't mean Cas will get off Scot free. There was a knock on the door dean froze as he watched it open, then instantly relaxed again when he saw a mop of matty dark hair, it was Sam.

"What do you want Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer instead moved towards his older brother and hugged him, in that annoyingly cute comforting way younger brothers hug, dean had no choice but to hug back. When the hug was over Sam looked at deans bruises they looked painful

"I heard about the fight, are you okay."

"peachy."

"Dean…"

"Sammy please I don't wanna talk about it."

"then what do you wan to talk about?"

"nothing."

"Cas?"

"what?" suddenly feeling defensive and nervous it surprised himself that he sounded so neutral.

"I found the box."

Sam's eyes shifted to Dean's bed as, Deans eyes widened and heart began pounding fast and loud to match his breathing.

"I, I don't know what your talking about."

Sam rolled his eyes, and went under Dean's bed and pulled out a small cardboard box and thrust it into Dean's arms.

"Really."

"Okay bitch what do you want huh? Money? Me to do your chores? Or do you just want to poke fun and torture me huh?"

"Nothing Dean! I want to help."

"Well you can't, now please piss off."

Sam did what he was asked and left the room

"How long do you think you can keep this a secret, how long can you cope with this?"

With that Sam left closing the door behind him.

Dean let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed onto his bed. Sam didn't have to tell him those things, he knew it all already. Dean hated what was happening he hated lying and fighting there was no use for it. Having to lye for a living would really be a waste of a life. He just wanted to be with Cas fully and completely. D

ean sighed again as he took the lid of the box and peered inside. He looked at the various photos of him and Cas, taken and printed himself so there were even some cute coupley ones, some of them were of the lovers in each others arms even one of the kissing. There was a burnt out candle that was used to create an atmosphere when Dean cooked his boyfriend dinner when his parents were out and they were having a 'study session'. There was a plastic rose Cas gave him for valentines day, the closest thing Cas had ever got to admitting how deep his feelings went, he told Dean that real roses die and what they have will last until the plastic one withers, Dean cried that day. There was the pen he scaled a building for recently, a stick from there hike a plastic fork from there midnight pinic and a butch of notes and letters some make even Dean blush. Oh god he thought Sam better not have read those.

Dean went red and then out of no were the door opened and john was standing in the doorway. Making Dean jump and quickly try and hide the box and his best ever memories. But in his panicking rush the box slipped out of his hands and everything spilled on the floor, Dean whimpered and tears of dread filled his eyes as he watched his dad look at the photo that landed by his feet. It just had to be the one he and Cas were kissing. John bent down and picked up the photo and looked at it intently. Dean was on all fours on his bed, frozen in the position he was in after trying to stop the stupid fucking box from falling.

"Well," John said as he looked from the photo to his son. "I came here to talk about the fight, looks like we have bigger things to discuss." John told Dean as he moved towards him and sat on his son's bed and offered the photo back. Dean was still frozen starring open mouthed at his father that was now sat next to him.

"Well?" John asked "We going to talk about this?"

Dean snapped out of his embarrassed trance and got of his bed to put everything back into the box.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Quiet a lot my boy. For starters; is this real?"

"Course it's real." Dean snapped feeling slightly offended as he snatched the photo back and carefully placed the box back under the bed, Dean saw John nod and smile slightly, which set Dean further in confusion. "your not mad?"

"I'm a little freaked, I'm not going to lye to you Dean…"

"I'm sorry"

"But no I'm not mad. Your old enough to realise your feelings and decide for yourself who you want to be with, never apologise for what you feel Dean."

"Thanks dad."

"so? You and Cas are an item?" though John was trying to sound casual he was obviously slightly uncomfortable with everything. Dean merely shrugged to his question. There was silence between them; Dean was still having trouble registering everything.

"Wait, just stop okay, I don't understand, you're John Winchester, tough guy and a proud American, you just found out your eldest son is gay and you just sit there and say okay! I mean what the fuck!"

"What do you want me to say Dean? That you're a disgrace? That you're no son of mine? Well your not and you are. It sounds like you're the one with the problem here."

"it's just all this time we've been secret and I have been worried day in day out that you'll find out and hurt him or me."

"Dean for fuck sake I would never hurt you, who do you think I am. Do you love him?"

There was a silence no one has ever asked that before, he has never been free to say it before.

"Yes. More then anything yes. I love him," Dean finally said it, it felt good really good. He couldn't control the smile that formed across his face, lighting up his eyes as he thought about the boy that holds his heart.

"Then how can I begrudge that?"

"But…"

"Love its life changing…"

"He doesn't believe in love. Maybe he doesn't love me, I don't know he won't talk about it."

"If you let him go or loose him, you'll be broken, hard and empty, never the same. If I lost your mother I dread to think what kind of person I would turn into."

John could see Dean was getting emotional whether it was a good or bad thing, he would find out after he wrapped his manly arms around his shaking son to calm his eldest.

"I told you I would always be here and I will be."

"Thank you"

Dean quietly gasped out in-between silent sobs.

"About the fight."

"it wont happened again, I promise"

"Alright no more needs to be said. Now there's nothing wrong with being gay, but it is wrong to lye to everyone especially Anna"

"I know I know."

"That poor girl, you are going to stop leading her on and tell her the truth, why did you agree to go out with her anyway?"

"Cas thought it the best way to keep our secret."

"You got to know thats wrong Dean." Dean nodded into John's shoulder and he really did he feel so guilty. "Good, does your mother know about this?" Dean shook his head trying not to cry anymore "don't you think she should?"

"Yeah."

"now come on dinners ready," With that the two Winchesters left the room John first so he could secretly wipe a tear away from his cheek that sneaked into his eye at the sight of his son in distress. On the way to the dinning table Dean was running though what he was to say to his mum, it was time to confess. But once his parents know what will that mean for him and Cas, Cas said as long as no one finds out.

"Oh god what have I done?" Dean mumbled sounding panicky and frooze, John sat at the table glanced up and saw Dean still standing in the door way staring wide eyed at the floor. He looked up to the faces of his family.

"I'm sorry."

Dean told them as he slowly shook his head and backed towards the front door, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Dean?" John asked dean turned and darted out the house "Dean!" John shouted after him, soon after the roar of the impala was heard as Dean sped away from his house, with no idea of what he was going to do or what he was going to say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter XD**

**I thought it was important that John wasn't horrible and mean, what i put in the chapter seems to sum up what i mean;  
"If I lost your mother I dread to think what kind of person I would turn into." **

**which i think is true lol xxx**

**anyway please review- go on you know you want to lol x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Dena and cas' lye is steadily coming undone ^_^ xxx**

**once again you have been warned about any mistakes im sorry if there are any xxx **

* * *

Dean drove much faster then he perhaps should, but he didn't even notice the way he sped or swerved dangerously along the road he just wanted to get there. Tears were streaming down his face making the road slightly foggy and unclear; But Dean knew the way like the back of his hand. It wasn't long before he pulled up to the house and clambered out of the impala. After looking in the side mirror he wiped his eyes, straightened his clothes and made himself to more respectable. After approached the door Dean reached out a shaky hand and knocked three times, as soon as the door was open his name was screeched to high heaven.

"Dean!" Arms were flung around the stunned boy as hair flicked in his face, tickling his nose and making his features itch. "So glad your here!"

"Hello Anna,"

Dean spoke flatly and didn't hug back, he new what he had to do. Even though dean desperately wanted to go to Cas' and he very nearly did, this has to be done first.

"we have to talk." Both dean and Anna said.

"after you." Dean suggested and Anna took dean around the side of the house and sat on the porch. away from what sounded like shouting from inside the house.

"okay, this may be hard for you but I have something to tell you." Anna put a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to brace him, "I'm pregnant"

Deans eyes shot open widening to an almost comic level as his mouth dropped to the floor, though he seemed to hear her words in slow motion it in no way prepared him for them and the gravity of them and what they meant for everything. His mind swirled as his ears buzzed, though the only conclusion he could come up with was;

"but we haven't even had sex!"

"Dean…"

"No," Dean pulled his hand away from Anna's and stood up turning his back with every intension to leave. Everything was swirling and whirling around in his mind, shouting Anna's words back at him. Screaming that Anna must have cheated, he felt angry at her deception then like the worse kind of hipirate for it. Until Anna snapped him back to the porch and to the red eyed teary young woman.

"we have."

"what?"

"three weeks ago at Bella's party. When you were wasted."

Dean remembered that night, well he didn't not one bit he had drunk way too much. Mostly because Cas wasn't there and Dean wanted nothing more then to curl up in his arms but alcohol just had to do.

"but I ask you what happened, you said nothing. You looked me In the eye and told me we didn't do anything."

"because Dean, it was my first time our first time. And I was ashamed of how it happened, you couldn't remember it was perfect, this way it could be."

"I don't call a bun in the oven perfect Anna. it was my first time too, you shouldnt have kept that from me."

Dean was reeling in anger how could she lye to him about something like that. In all honesty he felt a little raped, one minute he was a virgin in love taking it slow waiting until Cas was ready, then the next, boom he's had sex with his 'girlfriend' and gotten her pregnant at the same time. Oh crap Dean thought if he hadn't ruined him and Cas already by his dad knowing this would so tip him over the edge, he can never be with Cas now. How did his life go from heaven to hell in less then a day? He would give anything to go back to that time in the car park after the fight when Cas was so gentle and loving and they were both happy, Dean would give anything to be in that moment forever.

"Dean, look at me." Anna demanded as a tear fell down her cheeks "It's not like I wanted this either, but its happened, so, so just man up you jerk and help me here."

Dean swung around to face her, with tears matching Anna's,

"man up? I've gone from virgin to daddy, in 5 seconds flat, I think I deserve a little time to process."

"Dean I know this is hard for you, It's hard for me too, but I set a date."

"good, i'll take you there."

"where?"

"the clinic"

"I'm not getting rid Dean."

"then what's the date for?"

"the wedding. My dad was ready to kill you, but when I told him that you'd make an honest woman out of me, and you will wont you, he calmed down. He's not happy but he's not going to shoot you now."

Okay that's it, its like Dean has just walked into some bad lame ass movie no way, no way was he prepared to marry this girl. Marriage was a union of love just like sex and there was no love felt for her. Dean was silent staring wide eyed straight ahead of him set sky high in shock and confusion, how could this be happening. He came here to break up with her and now he's engaged to her!

"Anna I can't, I can't marry you!"

"why not."

"because, were in high school, I want to go to college, my parents will kill me and I'm g…"

"yes were young but we can make it work, I love you and it can work as long as I have your love that's all I need." Anna looked expectantly at Dean, who refuses to catch her eye. "Dean? Tell me you love me please. I need to hear it"

Dean open his mouth to speak he could feel a pain in his chest, just thinking about the pain he was about to cause the innocent mother of his unborn child in front of him.

"I can't Anna. I do love, just not, you. I'm sorry"

Tears instantly started streaming down Anna's face, with no sign of stopping she wept and wailed as she sat on her front step.

"That's why you came hear isn't it! To break up with me!" Dean was standing over the distraught girl she was shaking she was so shocked and hurt. Cold tears ran down Dean's face he was frozen unable to take his eyes of the girl he had just broken in two, he never wanted this he liked Anna he just couldn't love her, he never wanted to hurt her. Dean crouched down to Anna's level and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Anna,"

"No!"

Anna violently shouted and pushed Dean away with all the strength she could summon which was a surprisingly large amount, knocking Dean to the floor Anna got up and walked away not once did the tears cease in either child's eyes.

"Anna, please"

Dean begged as he caught up to one of his best friends, not only has he destroyed his and Cas' relationship, he has broken Anna and ruined her life and lost her friendship. They had been friends for years.

"Who is she?"

Anna screamed through her tears as she spun to face him, at the sound of her words air hitched in his throat, she's like this now but how will she be when she finds out its not a girl.

"Anna…"

"No, your doing this to me, I want a name you owe me that much!" Dean new she was telling the truth he owed her so much but he couldn't bring him self to pull the last trigger that would surely end her. "it's Jo isn't it!"

"no," Dean sighed out in a pathetic sounding manner

"sure, I've seen the way you are together!"

"Anna, our Dads are friends we've known each other for forever she's like a sister to me."

"then who! WHO!"

Anna screamed making dean jump he knew he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Cas."

Dean spoke quietly voice shaky.

"Come on Dean! I'm not going to ask Cas who she is, just fucking tell me!"

"Castiel, it's him."

"What?"

"I'm in love with Cas"

Anna fell silent, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she decided on anger, she walked up to her gay ex boyfriend and gave him the hardest slap she could.

"you're GAY!"

Dean looked into Anna's watery piercing eyes before she ran past him in floods of tears into the house. Screaming at him as she did so,

"stay the fuck away from me and this baby!"

The front door slammed and rang in Dean's already ringing ears. The boy stood there staring at the floor of Anna's front garden his heart was banging vigorously against his chest he would feel his heart pump blood around his body pulsating at his finger tips. After a deep breath he forced himself to walk, feeling that he was about to fall over any minute on numb feet. When he got his car he leaned up against it as he breathed heavily trying desperately hard to calm down and to stop crying, Dean Winchester does not cry. A voice came from behind him

"well"

Dean jumped and spun around to see Gabriel leaning against the impala aswell, the permanent smirk he carrying around with him, was weaker and he looked more sympathetic and hurt.

"what are you doing here?"

"Anna said she wanted to talk. I think that probably could have gone better."

"You know?"

"worked it out after the fight, come on I'm not stupid, the way you too looked at each other each time one of you got hurt. Come to think of it, you two always share little glances; sneak of together at parties I take it you were having your own little party. Sorry no time for joking."

"Anna's pregnant."

"shit man are you okay?"

"surprisingly gab no, I'm not okay."

"Does Cas know?" Dean shook it head and got in the car, the passenger side was locked and its was staying locked

"hey man, will you be alright?"

Dean didn't answer in fact be pretended he couldn't hear him, reversed and drove away. Leaving Gabriel to deal with Anna. Dean had some where he needed to be.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Sorry about the mistakes, i rushed it as i got really into this chapter and wanted to post it as soon as possible lol**

* * *

Deans hands would have been tightly gripped onto the stirring wheel if it not for his sweaty palms making them damp so they kept sliding off. His eyes were fixed ahead heart in throat and his blood running cold, all at the thought of what has happened and what could and probably will happen. Through the steamy broody angsty awkward teary silence came a voice, "Dean."

The voice came such a shock to the boy swerved across the road as his heart sank immediately to his stomach and he found it impossible to breath. The voice was croaky, weak and completely desperate but at the same time it was soft and gentle and painfully familiar.

"Dean?"

Dean screeched to a stop and swung around and scanned wide eyed over the back of the car.

"Cas?"

"Dean? Please, can you hear me? I, I need you."

There was a strange static sound after Cas spoke, though it really didn't sound like it came from the back seat.

"Son of a bitch."

Dean remarked as he spun back around an opened the glove compartment. After frantically rumerjing around Dean grabbed an object and spoke feeling very worried for Cas' safety.

"Cas, I'm here. Are you okay?"

After Dean spoke there was a tortures silence waiting for a reply, he rested the device against his head and closed his bold green eyes, as if will itself could get an answer. Dean was speaking into an old walkie talkie him and Cas got years ago, it was away of never having to be apart when one needed the other there houses were also the perfect distance away for them too. When Cas finally got a cell Dean kept it in his car in order to be reachable were ever he was, but only for Cas. Cas hadn't used his in a long time, something had to be wrong. At last out of the silence came a meek voice that told dean exactly how Cas was.

"Dean…"

"what happened baby?"

* * *

Cas was laying curled up on his bed, holding his chest and feeling his tears fall, being soothed silent by the sound of Dean's distant voice.

"Baby?" Deans voice filled the room, it was confusion worry and desperation all rolled into one heart felt word. Though Cas lifted the walkie talkie to his mouth, the tears had crept back from fresh memories of his father so all he could do was wheeze out a few high pitched winces from the pain he felt in his heart. "I'm coming to get you."

When Cas heard those heavenly words attack the tension in his room he felt it melt away, as the grip of the walkie talkie lessoned and it feel onto the bed he felt the air that was trapped in his throat released, Dean was coming it all was going to be okay, Dean would make it so.

With no way of knowing how long he lay there, with no energy to find out or will to care he lay still, waiting for his love to appear. There was a sudden noise at the corner of the room as Dean opened the window slowly and quietly, making Cas jerk up and stare as the young boy climbed into the priests son's room. A smile spread widely over Cas dry chapped lips which brightened his red sore eyes making them look alive and sparkling. Deans weren't, as soon as he saw Cas his heart sank he looked so, sad. Dean ran towards his lover and they fell into each others arms. Tears burst from Cas' face as he clung tight to Dean as he did the same to Cas.

"Cassie baby, what happened?"

Dean asked as he pulled away he jaw dropped as he noticed the black eye that he did not get from the fight. "what the fuck happened?" Dean asked stroking his face he was getting angry no one hurts Cas. Suddenly there was a noise outside his room on the stairs someone was coming up.

"Castiel!"

"shit, its my dad. Hide, please Dean hide."

Cas was panicking speaking through tears as he was weakly pushing dean away. Dean nodded and moved to hide under the bed. Cas lent in and gave him a hurried chased kiss.

"do not come out, please Dean. What ever you hear what ever happens I beg you."

"I don't understand, why are you so scared?"

"promise me Dean. If, if you love me, you'll stay. Hidden."

"yes I do, course I do."

Cas grabbed Dean tightly on the face and roughly kissed Dean,crushing his lips to the others. Dean nodded slightly and had to force himself to move. Cas looked deep into Dean and nodded back.

"then hide."

Dean scrabbled under the bed seconds before Father Novak burst through the door, walked in eyes scouring the room through evil looking slits.

"I heard voices. Is someone here?"

"n-n-no sir, no one."

"your not lying to me are you boy? Lying's a sin."

Cas shock his head as Mark walked towards his shaking son that was still on the bed. Cas jumped and a tear fell as mark roughly grabbed his forearms.

"Don't. lye. TO ME!"

Suddenly Cas found himself on the floor in tears and holding him already aching chest. Cas opened his eyes through his blurry vision he could see that he was being stared at by Dean, his mouth was open, gawping in shock, he had tears in his eyes too, his lips were being bitten most probably to keep him from screaming. Cas saw the frightening look in Dean's eye, he was angry and confused, he wanted to help, he could see that Dean was about to fight to defend him. Cas looked at him and shook his head subtly begging Dean with his eyes to stay there, the look on his face was so desperate his near enough broke Deans heart right there and then.

"Get up boy."

Cas obediently got to his unsteady feet.

"If I ever find that you have lied to me…you know what god will do, through me."

"no sir, I mean yes sir."

A horrible smirk appear on marks face, he loved knowing how in control he was, Cas was at his mercy completely and utterly…

"don't you forget it. Now" father novak realeased a curiosly unnerving laugh, "I have some news about your precious Dean Winchester, I wanted to see your face when you found out."

"find out what?"

"Anna's pregnant." Father Novak told him cruelly slowly with the most evil smirk you could ever find on some ones face. Cas felt his heart rip as tears instantly filled his eyes and streamed down his face. "That's the look it was waiting for."

Mark told his son. Then Cas then received yet another painful hard punch to his already bruised battered and tear stained face, making him collapse to the floor completely out of energy to move. Dean heard what he told his son and could picture Cas' face. He could hear the hit and saw Cas lying barely conscious on his floor, everything inside of Dean was screaming everything was hurting. He was scared and confused but most of all he was fuming, he could feel his anger boiling over so much his muscles were twitching, as he held his hands in tight fists whilst trying to calm down.

As soon as he heard fucking father Novak leave Dean darted out from under the bed and to the aid of his lover. Dean knelt by Cas' side holding his head and stoking his bruised cheek.

"Cas? About Anna, I'm sorry. Does he always hurt you. Cas…"

"Dean. He doesn't hurt me."

"bull shit Cas."

"not as much as you do. Not as much as you and Anna just did."

"Cas...I was going to tell you. I don't want to be with her you know that. I want to be with you, I love you. I know you don't want to hear it and you probably don't believe me and I don't blame you. But I know you love me too, and we can get through."

"Dean just, just." Cas wanted to deny his love or even tell Dean to get out but he was to weak and too tired of everything to do so. "Just hold me."

Dean sighed a teary sigh as he kissed Cas on the forehead and held him close, Cas clung to Deans clothing being soothed by Dean's familiar warming smell. Before either boy knew what was happening there was a click and Cas' door swung open revealing a wide eyed, red faced priest standing in the door way.

"I knew it."

Father Novak snarled as he marched army style into the room and straight to Dean, giving the boy a right hook making him fall to the ground.

"No!" Cas shouted in horror. "please dad, don't hurt him."

"you corrupted my son! You devil child!"

Mark went for Dean again but this time it was the priest that got hit, Dean swung with all his strength, bringing the man to his knees.

"come on."

Dean said to Cas and pulling him towards the window.

"I can't dean."

"what are you talking about!"

"I have to honour my father and stay by his side."

"no, no you don't look at what he's done to you."

"look at what you've done to Anna, which out the two of you is most in sin huh?"

"Castiel look at me, you dads a bad man, he hurts you, that's not right its not. I never meant to hurt you, I would never intentionally hurt you Cassie, come with me and ill spend the rest of my life apologising and making you feel safe, away from people like that."

Dean pointed to the man on his knees, Cas looked to his father and back to dean then shook his head.

"I Don't trust you dean"

"hey! it was you that wanted me to be with Anna, I just wanted to be with you!"

Out of the lovers tension an evil chuckle.

"my son, the fag. Guess I didn't beat you hard enough boy."

Cas was so crushed and so scared at these words he stepped back slightly to gain gone distance between him and his father. Dean saw the effect this had on Cas, Dean got so angry at his cruelty and his coldness, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too.

"shut the fuck up"

Dean stepped forward and swung at him again, knocking mark completely to the floor. Dean took hold of Cas' trembling hand grabbing the boys attention.

"come with me."

Dean whispered before closing the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to Cas' the kiss lasted a few seconds as Cas pulled away.

"I'm not ready to kiss you, not yet, give me some time."

Dean nodded and gently took his other hand and lend him to the window. Cas smiled slightly and nodded. Just as Cas had one leg out the window. Katie walked in the room, she looked from Cas to Dean to her husband lying on the floor blood coming from his nose.

"Castiel?"

Cas looked to his mother, he loved her he did but at the same time he hated her more than his dad, his dad was cruel and deluded Katie was of sound mind- unlike mark. Yet she let it happened she let mark to beat her only son.

"bye mum."

Cas told the women standing before him as he climbed out the window and moved out of sight. Causing a single tear to fall down Katie's face as she coldly watched Cas walk out of her life with no attempt to stop him, it also Caused a smirk to appear on deans face as he climbed out of the window following Cas, as he was standing up for himself, finally he was speaking out.

* * *

The two boys climbed down the tree near Cas' window and into the impala without a word. Cas was in absolute shock at what just happened as was so all the way back to deans drive way. They sat on the front seats in silence for a few minutes,

"Cas,"

Cas lifted up a finger to stop dean from talking

"I don't want to hear it."

"we should talk."

Cas shook his head as a tear fell down his face, Cas had spent much of his life especially the last few months feeling trapped confused and ashamed of his feelings, his thoughts, his life. Now he was, free. He was away from his father and the last thing he wanted to do was talk.

"no, no we don't."

Cas said as crushed his lips to Deans. They shared a violent, rough and passionate kiss. They groaned into each others mouths as Cas bite down on Dean's bottom lip. Cas kissed out the anger, the fear and the dread he held for so long in his mind and in his heart.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy this! XD**

**sorry about any mistakes xxxxxx**

* * *

"we errr still need to talk." Dean weakly said sounding shaky when Cas pulled away.

"so talk." Cas told him trying to sound as innocent as humanly possible whilst giving Dean the biggest puppy eyes ever, bigger then Sam and his baby browns, they were dare he say it…cute, where as Cas' were simply irresistibly hot. At the sight of this Dean launched himself onto Cas, so he was on top of his lover but managed to regain control and stop mere inches from Cas.

"about when, like, if we, can we…huh." Dean was trying so hard to talk serious really he was. It was Cas, he kept kissing and licking Dean's neck that was so exposed so close to him turning Dean into an incoherent stuttering mess of horny adolescent hormones. "Huh, dam it Cas." Dean told Cas with a slight smile as he closed his eyes and dropped his head, as Cas sat underneath Dean on the front seat whilst smirking with his mouth but dieing with his eyes, they were screaming with pain. Cas needed to forget for at least a little while, Cas needed to forget everything, Dean was the best and only way Cas could see to do this.

"Please Dean, stop talking."

Dean was a little taken back by Cas' request and he felt like an idiot for wanting put a break on things. Dean returned to his seat and stared at the stirring wheel. Cas sat frozen in a confused state, not too sure of what was happening.

"Cas you know how much I want to lay my hands on you, but will that solve anything?"

Cas' eyes fell to the floor of Dean's classic surprisingly well maintained car eyes filling with tears, knowing that Dean was right and hating him for it. So yes they needed to talk they did, there was simply too many things that had been left unsaid, that didn't mean Cas liked the question that was swelling in his mind taunting him with the possible answers.

"what are you going to do with Anna?"

"I don't know."

"will you marry her?"

"What! No, I'll be there for the kid but I'm not going to live the rest of my life with someone I don't love, it would ruin all our lives." Dean looked over to Cas and cupped his far cheek softly with a shaky hand, turned the boys head to face Dean. "Cas…"

Dean was unable to finish as a knock came from outside the car, both boys hurt too much on all levels possible to bother to jump or stop touching or staring at each other. "Dean" came a voice a young voice, Sam's voice, Dean jerked around to find his baby brother staring in on the two having the worst domestic anyone could ever have.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean asked in his usual big brother so obey and worship me tone.

After catching sight of the fresh bruises and wiped blood on the faces on both boys as well as obvious red eyes Sam spoke to Dean through the glass. "…Dad's pissed." With that he ran inside. Dean rolled his eyes remembering the circumstances in which he left the house not even two hours previous. Dean shifted in his seat and opened his car door, climbed and in a very manly way limped to the other side and opened the door for Cas who remained in place.

"You coming?" Cas was still staring at the floor as he slowly shook his head as each strand of scruffy hair moved it split Deans heart slowly down the middle. "why?" Dean asked completely confused sounding desperate and feeling himself begin to anger, his voice was slightly more high pitched then normal obviously holding back tears.

"Because Dean." Cas was close to yelling as he clambered out the car to stand opposite Dean ready to deliver some home truths. "You've done the thing I told you not to do. What I didn't want, I didn't want love Dean, the last thing I want is that." A silent tear fell down Dean's face as he listen to Cas angrily wheeze out his heart wrenching words.

"But isn't that what we've always had?" Dean pleaded as he tried to touch Cas' face desperately wanted to feel that warmth Cas always carried around with him. Cas took hold of Dean's hand and led it away from his face and dropped it back by the boys side, deciding to ignore Dean's troubling question he continued.

"you got me fighting. I don't fight."

"you did it for a good reason."

"You made me walk out of my parents!"

"I didn't make you; you wanted to do that just as much as I wanted to kill the basted."

"I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my father."

"baby our love is real its pure and it could never bo used to destroy anything, trust me"

"how can I? You got Anna pregnant and well Sam he didn't seem surprised you were, touching me in such an intimate way so I'm guessing he knows. You've done everything perfectly for me to hate you to want to walk out and never look at you ever again you've destroyed any trust between us." Cas walked away from Dean unable to stand his hurtful tear filled gaze a moment later, Dean soon found his way back by his side putting a hand of Cas' stiff shoulder he could not believe what was coming from his mouth.

"I know. But I don't want to hurt you Cas. Fuck that is the last thing I would ever want to do believe me, I want you happy, but I won't stop fighting for you. I will never stop baby. But If that's what it will take to see you smile, then go."

"I cant you absolute idiot don't you get it!" Cas angry exclaimed as he spun around and grabbed Dean's arm. "Even though you did all that in the space of a day, And even though looking at you gives me violent urges and I wouldn't trust you with my goldfish let alone my heart. If I tried, even for an eternity I still wouldn't be able to leave your side. I left my parents for you Dean, because you promised me it would be okay, despite everything I threw away everything, my whole world. And I did it all of it for you, and now it seems I lost everything for nothing, because I really, really hate you right now."

Cas spoke through gritted teeth as he felt himself begin to break down, Dean pulled Cas inwards him and wrapped his arms around him, not caring whether Cas wanted a hug because fuck he needed one. Dean slowly rocked Cas in his arms as his kissed Cas' forehead.

"I know, I know. I hate me too."

Cas unintentionally snorted out a quiet and weak snigger of amusement.

"Was that a laugh Mr Novak."

"It certainly was not Winchester."

Dean smirked as he felt Cas smile slightly as he put his arms around him. Dean couldn't help but think that maybe, love really is enough.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you enjoy! XD**

**the first section is the last part of the chapter**

* * *

It was strange how such a dramatic and eventful day could end like this.

The room was coated in night as silver moonlight bounced of naked skin. Photos were scattered over the floor along with the boys belts that joined dean's rock t-shirt and Cas' navy blue one that were tossed carelessly to the floor. The room buzzed with passion as it filled with moans from two lovers in the moonlight. They kissed stroked and nipped each others bodies pulling them closer together. As Dean moved inside Cas he thrust back with as much power and devotion as Dean.

As Dean entered deeper and deeper into the boy beneath him both could feel themselves begin to unravel pooling under the naval deep within them. They felt each other shudder and with one last thrust they both released together groaning each others names as they did. Dean just managed to pull out of Cas before collapsing half on the bed and the other half of his sweaty naked body was draped over Cas, who put his arm around the boy and loving the feeling Dean have him a new feeling of intimacy and tenderness as he held Dean in his arms whilst playing with the boys short coarse hair whilst Dean ran his fingers over Cas' chest drawing little doodles with his finger tips.

"I do." Cas breathed out feeling so relaxed and peaceful.

"Do what?" Dean asked looking up and that angelic face that made Dean's stomach flip every time he saw it, without fail.

"Believe."

"Good."

Dean said through the smile on his giddy face, after giving Cas a soft tender kiss on his dry lips the settled back down and within minutes both had fallen asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

"DEAN" Came a strong bellowing voice from behind him and Cas. Dean instantly darted around letting go of Cas in the process to find John standing in the doorway staring and them. "Inside both of you. Now." With that John returned to the house, both boys heart rates were racing and pounding hard against their chests.

"Come with me." Dean whispered closely into Cas' ear making him shiver under his voice, giving him Goosebumps as Dean's soft warm breath coated and skated over Cas neck and ear making all his senses tingle. A breath of air got hitched in Cas' throat so all he managed to do was nod clumsy as he followed Dean into the house.

"Sit." John instructed both boys as he pointed to the sofa, Dean and Cas obeyed without hesitation. They sat next to each other but not touching and not too close that it would make John feel uncomfortable or more anger then he already was. "I told your mother when you left, she had a right to know Dean and you just walked out! And…and…what the hell happened to you two?"

John asked suddenly feeling worried to his son and his partners well being over noticing their fragile standing and fresh bruises blood.

"Cas' dad…"

"No Dean, let me." Cas urged Dean, who gladly let Cas take over. Dean knew Cas more than he knew, Dean knew the boy was a private and closed person so to be willing to tell John about his family filled him with such pride he wanted to laugh or cry he hadn't decided which yet. "My father, he's not a good person, he hit me and Dean when Dean came for me."

"what!" John was set deep in shock he couldn't understand how someone could strike a child, as a dad he recognised the pain in Cas' eyes and although he really didn't want to ask as he feared the answer he new he would have too.

"has he hit you before Castiel?"

Cas' silence told John more than he needed to know, Dean shared Cas' pain and took his hand, Cas knew he wasn't alone for the first time in his life he felt supported and protected, as he held Dean hand back Dean new it too.

"Dad what are you doing?" Dean asked when he noticed John had picked up the phone.

"Calling the police."

A sudden rush of panic spread through Cas as his blood ran cold. Instantly he jerked up and before Dean knew that Cas had let go of his hand Cas was already next to John.

"Don't please. Please. He's my father." John's features softened as he looked into Cas' pleading wet eyes and slowly lowered the head set and put the phone down again. "Thank you."

"right Dean Cas you need to talk, to me and Mary in kitchen now."

* * *

It was a long discussion, for much of it, it was Cas and Dean sitting quietly listening to the wrongs not of their relationship but of lying about it, but they did have to answer questions like how long they were together, how they got together and even had to admit about not having sex yet, Dean went comically red as did everyone in fact, although at this admission a knot formed tightly in Cas' stomach making him feel physically sick, Dean had had sex Dean had knocked up his 'girlfriend' whilst Cas sat there a virgin with what felt like a broken heart that was painfully healed every time Dean looked at him with those big soppy eyes, then split again when he looked away. Sam was caught a few times spying until the seventh and it was decided that Sam was part of the family and disserved to know as well.

"So its decided then, Cas you are to stay here. In separate rooms and when your in Dean's bedroom the door is to be kept open."

"but dad…"

"no, I'm treating you just like I would treat Sam and Jessica when he finally plucks up the courage to bring her around." Dean snorted trying to hold in his amusement but failing even Cas smiled as Sam went red and Mary put her arm around her youngest. "I will go with you to get your stuff Castiel; I'm not letting you go to that house alone."

Everyone nodded and seemed reasonably happy, apart from Dean who was ecstatic he had never been to happy, quite the opposite of Cas, who seemed even more quiet and reserved then usual. His mind was boiling over in confusion, confusion of how he was supposed to be feeling, yes he cared for Dean and yes he would rather stay here then go home and yes he's glad he doesn't have to lye anymore, and yes this all sounds perfectly simple when placed like this, but Cas had conflicting feelings about everything, so many what if's and regrets. So much of him wanted to let Dean go for all the hurt he was feeling but every thing else was screaming at him to hold on as tight as he could and never let go.

"Now you two is there anything else you need to tell us before the matter is closed."

Both boys were stared at the table for a minute before John turned to leave. Dean new his dad would find out sooner or later and he would be even angrier if it weren't from him.

"Anna's pregnant."

Dean meekly said, although he spoken quietly it bellowed throughout the room and rung in every ones ears. Mary and Sam's mouths fell open, a tear ran down Cas' cheek having to hear it again and John froze and then turned slowly, eyes wide and face red.

"what."

"Anna's…" John charged at Dean knocking him off the stool and on his back in the hard marble kitchen floor before Dean could finish his sentence. John was hold Dean's collar tight. Shaking him slightly as he screamed in his son's face.

"You idiot! How could be such a fucking twat! You idiot…"

Some part of Cas wanted to just remain sitting on the stool watching what was happening some part of Cas wanted Dean to hurt, just because he didn't have it in him to hurt Dean like that himself doesn't mean he'll stop someone else doing it. That what he thought but the sight of the young boy helplessly struggling beneath the weight of his angry father was a little to much to witness. So before his mind could stop him, his heart took control of his body and he darted towards John and tried to pull him of his lover.

"Stop! Mr Winchester stop! Leave him be."

"get off me Castiel." Shouted john a man consumed with rage at his adolescent son he grabbed Cas and threw him across the room caused Cas to blank out for a few seconds. Mary how was in a state of shock was brought back to earth after watching such coldness from her loving gentle husband.

"John!" her desperate scream was filled with such shock and hatred John stopped instantly upon hearing her sound so scared and upset. John looked down upon his cowering son before him and got of not believe what had come over him, after looking around the room and catching no ones eye, he left storming out the house and no doubt to the pub.

* * *

After a dinner no one ate enjoying convocation no one voiced the four of them were sitting in the living room, still in silence.

"mum, I'm sorry."

"don't be. There's nothing you can say to make this better Dean, the damage is done."

"but I don't remember doing the damage! I was drunk, very drunk."

"Dean please, that doesn't make it better. Tomorrow Anna will come round with her parents and we'll discuss options, Cas I think it best you make yourself scarce when they come."

Cas nodded he knew it made sense, it didn't to Dean.

"why? I have nothing to hide, I'm not ashamed."

"Anna's parents have just found out there little girl is having a baby this isn't about you being ashamed Dean. This isn't about you."

"well there are no options Anna's keeping the baby."

After a breath Mary took to process and calm down she continued.

"then well discuss access and your part to play Dean."

There was no more talk there was nothing else to say, through the harsh and unwelcoming tension that settled thickly around the room the door bell went and made everyone jump. Sam finally finding an excuse to leave got up to answer the door. As he did the vision that stood before him was one of the last he expected but one of the first he would wish for.

"Jessica?"

"hi Sam."

"what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and watch a film? You seemed a bit upset on the phone earlier."

"yes."

"great."

With a look to mary that could no doubt hear the convocation they nodded to each other and left the house without a word. When they got outside Sam put a shaky arm around jess as he blushed making Jess smile and kiss the already red boy on the check.

"you know your really cute sometimes."

"Mum." Dean started speaking softly not wanted to anger his mother. She looked up and waited for him to continue. "are you disappointed?"

"yes. But I still love you."

"gee thanks."

"what do you expect Dean, I feel like I hardly know you any more."

Dean hadn't thought how hard this would be for her, he felt like a complete arsehole. He looked over at Cas' who had sat on the other side of the sofa, making a point of distance it was clear he didn't want to be too close at the moment.

"I'm sorry mum, I wanted to tell you."

"I know, I know now at least."

"I know its not good enough believe me I know, but I did what I thought best at the time."

"well I cant ask more then that can I?"

After the coldness in Mary's words cut through the uneasy tension in the room the door swung open and John stumbled in.

"My god! John what happened!"

Mary squealed and ran to her husband after noticing the blood covering his left hand trickling down his fingers and smothering the floor.

"Ik Dunno marrrrrry"

Slurred john as he fell into the arms of a worried Mary, the cut was deep as deep red blood poured from the open wound, it made him woozy and unsteady on his feet. He was quickly shoved outside by a worried and stressed out mother determined to get her angry drunk husband to the hospital whilst covering his obvious deep wound with her cardigan they got into Dean's car which was the nearest and sped off, without a word it either Dean or Cas.

* * *

"lets hear it then." Dean told Cas as he lent towards the boy waiting for what was coming.

"hear what?"

"what you have to say, scream at me, hit me, talk to me, I don't know, do something. Don't just sit there."

"I have nothing to say."

Cas said remaining still staring as his hands his words were empty and harsh. Cas didn't want to talk anymore he just wanted to go back to yesterday.

"please Cas. It will make you feel better."

"no it wont, it will make you feel better, I'm sorry if you feel so bad about yourself but I don't need anymore arguments. I can't have anymore."

"okay. are you disappointed in me?"

Asked dean, he was looked desperately at the side of Cas' face who made a point of not looking around, staring straight ahead. Cas knew he couldn't look in those forest green eyes and be strong, so he questioned deans pitiful question staring straight ahead.

"yes. I always thought so highly of you, you had honour and a sense of duty to everyone, to me."

"I do."

"no you don't."

"you don't believe how I feel for you. After everything!"

Dean was boiling in anger, he scooted over the sofa so he was sitting next to his lover grabbed his arms forcing Cas to look at him, he at least disserved Cas' full attention.

"Dean it isn't enough, trust is needed or love is just cold bitter jealousy rolled into endless tears. I don't want anymore of that."

"you said love." Dean stated whilst his lips curved slightly into a victorious smirk at finally hearing that word fall form Cas' lips.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did."

"No." Cas refused to hear anymore and stood and walked away, moving towards the stairway, it wasn't until Cas was half way up the stairs did dean come to his senses and run after him. Stopping at the foot of the stairs dean shouted after the boy.

"why is it so hard for you to say it!"

"Because I don't believe in it!" an angry Castiel turned and shouted down the stairs to his teary eyed lover below him "Everyone talks about love as this great source of power between two people about how wonderful it is, but it's not, love destroyed my family and god's love with destroy the world. All I see is pain here, I look at you and I see a confused broken teenage wreck torn between expectations avoiding disappointment and your heart."

"I feel sorry for you Cas, you see all this evil and no good, there is good in this world you just have to find it."

"well I'm still looking." Cas mumbled to himself as he continued walking up the stairs and turned to go along the corridor, Cas spoke loud enough for Dean hear.

Dean stood in amazement for a second processing Cas' harsh words, before decided he had had enough, yes he had made a mistake and yes Cas had been through a lot but so has Dean. Dean needed someone as much as Cas and he doesn't see that. Dean chased after him and caught up and stopped the boy outside Dean's room.

"That hurt Cas."

"Well so did your betrayal."

"Believe me when I say I'm sorry, that I would do anything to take it back, that I love you and I kills me to know I hurt you. Do believe that don't you?"

There was a silence as Dean stared angrily at Cas' back, after what seemed like hours. Deans temper was near enough lost completely. He grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him into his room.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"I don't love you huh?" Dean shouted as he through a photo frame with a picture of them at him. Dean open the box full of Cas and dean memories and grabbed the photos, throwing them one by one at a confused Cas. "I don't love you, why I kept these i'll never know, here take them! Take them all!"

"Dean stop."

Paying no attention to Cas dean picked up the pen he scaled a building for and threw it at Cas along with a heart shaped rock, the burnt out candle hit Cas straight in the face.

"Dean please stop."

"why! Huh! What do you care we don't love each other remember. You don't believe in love!"

With that the bunch of letters dean had in his fist s were crumpled and ripped in half, causing the tears Cas was fighting back start streaming down his face. Dean had caught Cas' eye they stared into each others watering eyes for a few seconds before dean slowly picked up the plastic rose from the box and whilst staring at his lover twisted and broke it in half.

Cas felt something in his stomach hitch and tighten as the air in his lungs disappeared, his legs became weak and he felt sad as much as anger. Anger won as he stepped forward and swung at Dean hitting him in the stomach winding him and bringing him to his knees. Cas stood over the boy screaming at the top of his lungs

"what did that prove Dean! How could you do that! It was vindictive and cruel."

"That was a box of our love, well my love my non existent one sided love! But then I thought you didn't believe in love so what does it matter!"

Dean stumbled to his feet and stared Cas straight in the eye waiting for a reply.

"It does matter."

Dean snorted in amusement slightly but had no time for a smart ass comeback as before he knew it Cas launched himself towards him making him fall back, being pinned by the wardrobe and Caswarm shakey body, lips being crushed against him in a heated spur of the moment passion driven kiss Dean happily recieved and more than willingly gave back.

It was strange how such a dramatic and eventful day could end like this.

* * *

**Remember that the first section is the last part of the chapter**

**please review xxx ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy the chapter**

**please forgive and grammar or spelling errors they will be fixed in time.**

**its the morning after the night before and there's an unwelcome visitor xxx**

* * *

The next morning Cas and Dean woke up in the same position they fell asleep in, in each others arms…naked and sweaty. They arose to banging, it was the front door and both froze in fear as their blood ran cold and heart thumbed hard against their trembling chests. They released pretty quickly that Dean's parents must have seen them in bed together…naked, as they had in a fit of passion left the door open, why not no one was in. The thought of his parents seeing made Dean blush pink all over, which in all honesty distracted Cas from the banging it was just to cute not to look at and smile and giggle at. Cas new what Dean was embarrassed about so gave him a light peck on the check before stroking his flushed check.

"It will be okay Dean. I promise."

Dean smiled into the light kiss he place on Cas' dry lips, Deans finger tips fell lighty down Cas' cheek, caressing his neck and stroking his chest as he went lower causing Cas to shiver under his gentle touch.

"erm Cas," Dean spoke into the feather light kisses he was spreading over the boys neck

"yeah." They both parted, Cas looked at Dean and followed his eyeline down his chest and went red when he looked down and the young boy had dried flaky cum up his abdomen. "maybe I should have a wash."

the boys chuckled dean agreed that was probably the best thing to do,

"just hurry back."

"Promise." Cas whispered as he climbed over Dean grazing his naked body painfully slowly across Dean's, makingthe poor boy go instantly hard and groaning holding back the urge to pin the boy down and have him again.

"uh Cas what are you like"

"you love it" he cockily responding and lowered his head to Dean's neck and licked his warm skin making Dean shiver before swiftly getting of and heading for Deans Basin. "you're a tease" Dean called after him which put a grin of Cas' face,

"you love it" Cas repeated, not looking over his shoulder.

Dean laid on his back hands behind his head staring at the ceiling, unable to stop smiling he was just so happy everything about Anna was pushed aside by this bliss feeling he has and all his cuts and bruises from yesterday didn't even hurt, no doubt they will later but right now, nothing could ruin this moment Dean was sure.

It wasn't long before Cas climbed back into bed and cuddled up to his boyfriend sharing warmth and heart beats. Though they had to continue to listen to the front door being banged and the door bell rang again and again through a firmly closed door they were still at peace. It wasn't long before the sound of the front door being slammed opened startled and parted the lovers and ruined the tender moment they created for each other. The sound of Mary screeching as the door swung open made Dean's stomach knot, but what made Cas and dean feel equally sick and terrified was the booming voice of Mr. Novak demanding.

"Where is he?"

Cas felt tears instantly fill his eyes as he jumped form the bed and grabbed his trousers and pulled them up as quickly as he could ignoring his boxers that were still sprawled across the floor. Dean watched for a moment before joining him in getting dressed and started to put his boxers on as the sound of foot steps from the stair echoed in the ears of each scarred boy.

It was clear from the commotion and all the raised voices that both Mary and john were attempting to evict the steaming man from their house, it was also painfully clear were he was heading. Cas managed to zip up his trousers and push Dean out of view hidden beside the wardrobe before the bedroom door was burst though and a heavily breathing man with clenched fists and tiny pupils stood just inside the room, starring Cas up and down. Mark took one small step towards to boy who took one back. John came in the room and stood in front of Cas, protecting him from his monster of a father.

"I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without my boy."

Cas stood half naked frozen in the middle of Dean's room. For the first time the man standing before him seemed human he looked like a man someone capable of sin, if he was capable of sin then what he does to Cas could also be a sin just like Dean said. Suddenly anger built up inside of the boy and for the first time spoke out;

"No."

"excuse me boy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you intimidate me you hurt me you take away my freedom and you silence me, but no more. You will not hurt me again."

"your mine, you belong to me and you will come home."

A smile appeared on Cas' face he found strength he didn't even know he had and spoke with the authority he had long forgotten about.

"your wrong, I wont. I don't belong to you, you know why? because my heart and my soul belongs to Dean."

Dean was standing around the corner of the wardrobe listening, filling with so much pride at Cas standing up and speaking out, and when he heard what Cas said about him the smile on his smile couldn't be stopped and couldn't be cheesier if he tried, Cas near enough telling his christian father he loves him.

"A fag that thinks his sinful feelings are real? Cute."

Mark snarled at his son, his words made John tense and started to move towards the man, John would not allow such hurtful language in his house.

"It was real enough last night."

Dean cockily said to the holy man as he appeared from where Cas had pushed him. Mary went red and shock her head at Dean's crudeness but was secretly proud of him as was John. Dean proudly walked out and stood by Cas' side wearing even less clothes then Cas.

"I will kill you, you corrupted my son!

"no you screwed up! You tortured and hurt him to the point where he believes you are the panicle of righteousness and love, you made him believe that love's a myth and doesn't exist and everone deserves love everyone needs it adn you took it away from him. you fucked up at being a father and a Christian. I will spend the rest of my life putting this beautiful human being back together, teach him to feel and to love. Whilst you, you wont see him again. Your like poison."

Everyone was staring at Dean in oar no more then Cas, no one has stuck up for him like this, it was beautiful, Dean was brave and was fighting for him. Mark stood their untouched by Dean's words, an evil smug smile even crepted on his smile;

"At least young Winchester, you wont be alone in hell."

He spoke looking at Castiel, and what made Cas happy was that he didn't care for the first time he didn't care what his father said, because his father was wrong.

"No dad, you're the one that will go to hell. you won't see me again I don't need you, you son of a bitch."

Everyone in the room apart from father Novak of course, was shining and smiling with pride and Mary even had a tear in her eye. Dean looked at Cas and he did the same, they smiled fondly to each other as Dean gently slipped his hand in Cas and entwined their fingers. Cas' stomach leapt and churned he never knew it could feel to good so right to be open and true. Cas looked from his now not very secret lover to his father and Cas instantly wished he hadn't Father Novak looked mad enough to kill his son for his betrayal. Suddenly Mark lunged forward and managed to grab his son by the throat and squeezed hard, John instantly went to Cas' aid and did Dean, the priest's grip was strong and full of intention. Dean was screaming at Mr Novak who was repeating again and again

"may god have mercy on your soul,"

John tightened his hand into a fist and plunged it into the man's kidney make him fall to the ground which released Cas.

"Mary sweetheart call the police."

Mary nodded and left the room, Dean was by Cas' side and helped the gasps man to his feet, Cas soon recovered unfortunately he was getting used to being strangled and hit and kicked and well everything. John held father Novak down on his knees who too recovered quick. Cas stood towering above him, mark smiled a smug evil smile before spitting straight up and straight in Cas' face. This infuriated Dean and we went forward to go for Cas' father again Cas' however turned and stopped him making mark laugh.

"I told you, you will never be rid of me. You will always stand up for me boy, I own you."

Cas had his back to his father holding Dean's arms, his stomach dropped at these words but heart became stronger and he could feel it grow. Cas looked up at Dean and placed a tender quick kiss of his lips before turning around and facing the man that has terrorised him for years.

"your wrong again father, I just don't need any one fighting my battles for me."

"really." Mark said not believed his weak pathetic son

"yeah" Cas bluntly said before smashing his fist straight into marks face, breaking his nose and knocking him out, the last few days had taken so much out of Castiel it had torn and pulled him so much, that punch channelled all those feelings and unspoken emotions, after he felt so drained he collapsed back into Dean's bed feeling his legs too weak to support him. Dean was standing in front of his father who nodded to his son, John was so proud of Dean.

"take care of him okay?" John said to Dean as he gestured to the exhausted boy on the bed. Dean nodded and John dragged the semi conscious man out the room. As John took hold of the door handle and looked to his son; "and err Dean, this is a door, you might want to learnt to use it." John joked with a smile as Dean went red; the door was then closed behind him leaving the two lovers alone. Dean crawled onto the bed with Cas and cuddled up next to him holding the shaking boy tight. "It's alright, ill look after you."

"Thank you Dean."

"That's alright baby." chuckled slightly and kissed Cas on the neck,

"I lov..." Cas' long awaited confession was cut of by the sirens outside and the sudden scream from Mark, causing Dean to go into a state of shock,

"What?" Dean asked not truly believing he heard those words escape his lips and praying he did. Cas couldn't answer because there was a knock on the door and two police officers walkedin along with Mary.

"hello boys" the woman police officer greeted the two on the bed. that sat up but they were so close to each other, it was obvious what they were doing "we have some questions for you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**please review xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**hope you enjoy the chapter xxx**

**please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes x**

* * *

The Winchesters and Cas were sat around the dinning room table as the police left. The last week had been an emotional roll coaster and it seemed that neither Cas or Dean had a seat belt to keep them safe and unscarred by the traumatic events. The police questioned both boys and Dean's parents even poor Sammy. They didn't leave for 2 hours they needed to take a statement then re-examined it then took Cas' DNA, it was a long process. But thank god for two things, one; mark was successfully arrested, the case seemed pretty strong as when they took him away he had regained conscious and was screaming at and threatening Castiel and two; the police were very understanding and didn't judge the fact Cas and Dean were together, the opposite both boys were expecting, it was refreshingly pleasant and gave them hope for every one else. So Dean held tight to Cas' hand the whole time, contact that Cas' desperately needed.

A bang on the door made poor Cas jump and relive the events of the day, seeing his fathers evil eyes so vividly as he shook with fear, as John and Mary got up and went to open the door Dean put this arm around him. "It's alright, he's gone, he's been arrested you don't have to worry." Cas lent into Dean's warm body as his muscles relaxed a bit more each time Deans breath grazed over his skin. Sam was still seated across the table and seemed to go unnoticed so to change that, he loudly cleared this throat, "fuck off Sammy, don't like it? Leave." Dean told his brother in a jokingly deadly serious way making both Sam and Cas smile slightly as he winked at his brother.

"Hey man I have no problem, just reminded you I'm here."

"Dually noted." Dean added before Sam sniggered slightly in amusement got up and gave them some privacy which didn't go unappreciated, yet when Sam got to the door he froze. "erm guys, you may wanna stop that?"

"Why Sammy?" asked Dean still cuddling his boyfriend, with lips cm's from Cas', Dean went in for a kiss and the boys stopped as Sam spoke leaving both of them yearning for more, desperately needed that kiss, but one word explained everything and change the atmosphere in the room completely.

"Anna." There was still one bump in the road to any sort of happily ever after for the two. That bump was more a mountain and was forming in Anna's womb. A little fact that has been pushed to the back of every ones minds until Sam slammed it back right to the front. The boys then heard her and her dad's voice at the door making the lovers panic as his voice pounded their ears and their hearts thudded loudly and pumped a mile a minute. "Castiel its best your not here."

Castiel nodded to Sam knowing he was right got up and gave Dean a chased but loving kiss before quickly escaping through the patio doors before Dean could object Cas had gone and just in time, at that instant Anna appeared in the door way.

"Hello Dean. I think we have things to discuss."

Dean, Anna and their parents were sat in the living room with cooling tea in china cups on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you for coming Mr and Mrs Milton." Mary said to try to break the thick tension they were all but choking on, she even took hold of her tea and took a sip as an attempt to inject some pleasantry and calm into the room.

"I would say it was our pleasure but it seems that Dean is the one that had the pleasure which led to this meeting, Mrs Winchester." Mary gave up as she plonked her tea back onto the table adn glared at the women, shocked at her guest's rudeness and completely pissed off at their attitude towards her son. Biting her lip to keep from screaming she tried her hardest to keep calm and polite as she spoke.

"I am not going to argue that my son is to some extent to blame for this unfortunate situation but, Mrs Milton is takes two to tango, and please call me Mary"

"Tango quite. I don't think that necessary Mrs Winchester this is merely a business arrangement."

"business?" Mary asked confused. Mrs Milton continued talking in her patronising way. Her husband sat there looking a little very angry, like a bomb that could go of at any seocnd, so he sat back and let his wife take the rains. Mary tried her best to keep things civil were John was tensing up, one more remark that dug at Dean or looking down at Mary he would have no problem in kicking them all out.

"yes your son has made it quite clear that he had destroyed my daughters life, ruined her and now has no intention of making an honest women out of my only daughter, in fact as I understand it he 'dumped' her as soon as the news about her condition became known."

"no, no that's not true!"

"please Dean" Mary put her hand to John stopping him from getting up as she politely told Dean to keep quite.

"so as we are not in accustom to shotgun weddings or murder of a child, Anna will proceed in having the child, we are here to talk costs, funding and financial aid for your basted child Dean."

"just rewind a second here okay, Deans only a kid himself did you really want a marriage from this?" John asked he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"yes"

"why?"

"because it is right. And I still haven't heard a reason why they're not tying the knot so to speak."

"it would be right if their older, if their in love, if their in a position to support each other financially and emotionally, if it's something that will make them happy. Things that neither of our children are. Yes the baby will receive support from us, but there's no way in hell he's marrying Anna and there's need in looking down your god damn nose at Dean."

"mr winchester..."

"mum just leave it." Anna quietly asked who was until now sat on the arm chair starring at the floor. "besides Dean said he wanted to go to college, that's the main reason, I don't want to get in the way of his…education." Fuck Dean thought that was just the lye he told Anna to cover up the truth, which he told her anyway, his dad lightened up slightly,

"really Dean?" he couldn't correct everyone without telling them all about Castiel so Dean nodded in response to his father. he will have to break the news to him later.

"be that as it may, we need to talk money. We were thinking you cover the medical costs, then a lump sum each month to keep the baby fed clothed and Anna comfortable."

John was taken back by the already planned out schedule of payment and about the amount. The Winchester could just tell they were going for every penny they could possibly squeeze out of them.

"you want us to pay for a flat for her as well?" John said sarcastically and had to restrained himself when he heard the answer

"That is covered in making Anna comfortable."

* * *

Castiel made it out the doors unseen and after jumping the fence- because Cas knew from experience how squeaky the gate was and would catch the attention on the visitors, Cas was on the street. Castiel had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was Wednesday half 2 and on his first day of a weeks suspension. It would be at least another hour before any of his friends were about. Though they probably wouldn't want to see him, well maybe just to punch him. Anna found out yesterday about the affair giving her more then enough time to systematically tell every single person she has ever laid eyes on. Cas sighed as he lent up against the tree at the bottom of Dean's road. Closed his eyes and wished everything was just a dream.

"Cas? Are you alright?" Cas opened his eyes and saw a girl standing before him, she was pretty slim with blonde wavy hair.

"hello Jo."

"is it true?" Castiel tensed completely, here we go let the hating begin. "about your dad, is it true, about what he did to you? I heard he was arrested."

"yeah he was and it's true."

"Oh god Cas I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell someone." Cas shrugged as Jo put her around the boy and squeezed hoping to be some comfort but knowing she wasn't. "if there is anything I can do."

"Thank you, but there isn't, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could have done or could do now that would make some of the pain go away."

"Some paracetamol could help."

Jo laughed lightly as she nodded and lead the boy away to her house. They walked down the street Jo's arm linked with Cas'. Out of all their friends Cas was closest to Jo, which did seem a strange match they were opposites. Looking back it was all the tutoring Cas gave her in exchange from beer from her mums bar that led to them bonding. They found each other a refreshing change from others of their sex. Jo found Cas less boorish and crude as the other guys they hung around with, he listened really listened when she talked. Where Cas found her more down to earth then the other girls. She saw Cas as a friend as an actually person and not just someone that could quite easily become part of the furniture he is that reserved, she took the time to pry him out of his heavily guarded shell to see the boy on the inside, something he will always be grateful for. Cas found relaxing difficult away from Dean but when apart it was easiest with Jo, she was to easy going and understanding plus she lived above a bar which helped things enormously.

After walking for a while Jo's attention kept being drawn to the injuries Cas had sustained in the last day, bruises were purple eyes swollen and his lip cut. What worried her most was the knowledge that not all of them was because by the fight at school. "Those bruises must hurt Cas" is all she had the courage to say about them, the last thing she wanted was to poke at open wounds with a stick, as the traumatic events that have shaken Cas' life aren't even old enough to have to reopen.

"Like a bitch," Cas tried to joke, he knew by the worry in her voice that she knew. Thankfully Jo continued his joke, knowing that Cas wasn't exactly the sharing type. But they both knew if and when he was Jo would be there, and he loved her for it.

"You can tell."

"I don't look that bad do I?"

"You look like shit babes."

"An improvement on how I'm feeling."

"Hey it'll get better okay, I promise." Cas knew as well as Jo did that she was not in the position to make such a promise. She had no idea what was going to happen, or what already had, but just hearing her saying those words did put a smile on Cas' lips, and did fill him with hope no matter how much of him was still full of dread and doubt her words did help, as would the pain killers when he finally got them.

When they first got to Jo's, Cas and Jo sat in her living room, Cas on the armchair and Jo on the sofa, her feet were propped on the coffee table in front of them and Cas sat upright with is hand in his lap.

that was one bad film, two chocolate bars, three bags of crisps and four beers ago, as the two finished there fourth beer they laughed as they remembered the wannabe jokes from the chick flick that had just started the credits. Cas sat on the floor lending against the chair and arm resting on his knee, he looked relaxed, Jo was still on the sofa but was now laying on it instead.

"how come you were out of school so early?"

"Bella told me about you dad, apparently chuck saw him being dragged out of Deans house, the only reason he came into school, he's finally finishing his book so school isn't that important at the moment. Anyway I came to find you as soon as I heard. I figured you'd be with Dean so I went there."

"thank you."

"well it was this or chemistry."

"thank you"

"anytime." There was a moment of silence when a Bing bong noise indicated a text. As Jo read it her mouth opened nearly as wide as her eyes.

"Oh my god! Cas you never guess what I just found out." Cas shrugged he wasn't to interested in idle gossip probably not even true "Anna's pregnant!" okay so that was true. Cas didn't seem surprised of course he wasn't he already knew, but what replaced surprise was strange to Jo, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, as if to try and forget it, Cas was trying to push away the tears, his lips started tingling remembering that last kiss. "you knew?" Cas nodded "why didn't you tell me?"

"it wasn't my place."

"I'm your friend you are supposed to tell me about these things Cas." Jo didn't know why she was angry, it wasn't fair on the boy, so instead fetched more beer, by the time she got back she was on the phone, it didn't take an expert to know she was talking to a girl, gossiping again.

"oh my god no, no your kidding. That's terrible! Does he know. What are we going to do. He has to know! What a complete bitch, pregnant or not I will swing for her when I see the cow. Alright see you tomorrow." With that Jo hung up and sat back down and handed Cas another bottle.

"what was all that?" Cas asked desperately needing to know as he took a swig.

"that bitch Anna."

"what?"

"shes a lyer and a trouble maker a cold hearted bitch, if its true anyway."

"Jo what did she do!"

"she lyed to Dean. The night she slept with Dean and got pregenant Dean was so wasted, he doesn't remember right? Well I heard that he doesn't remember because it didn't happen."

"she's not pregnant?"

"oh she is, just not by Dean."

"then who!"

"Gabriel."

"what!"

"come on you've seen the way they are together, they hate each other they argue and go back for more. Gabriel is always round Anna's, for two people that don't like each other they enjoy each others company. I heard they've been sneaking around behind Dean's back. Cas? are you alright?"

"yeah, but if that were true, why would she say it was Dean's?"

"come on isn't it obvious, Dean's a good guy he wouldn't just run away from his responsibilities. That and Dean's family a better of then Gabriel's; more money Cas, more money."

"I have to go tell Dean" Cas said instantly as he stood up, he had every intention of bursting into that house and calling Anna out of her lye.

"don't be stupid we have to find out If its true"

"of course it is, I knew Dean wouldn't do this to me"

"to you? What?" Jo's eyes narrowed as she starred at Cas, who squirmed under her intense gaze, his awkwardness and lacking the ability to look her in the eye told her everything. "you and dean?"

"no"

"Cas, you know as well as I do, you can't lye." Cas collapsed back to the arm chair head in hands as he wept.

"I'm sorry." Jo sat there staring for a few seconds processing mouth open in complete shock, this she didnt expect. so much new information, so many secrets and lies, since when did her friends become so dishonest.

"no, no Cas. Don't be sorry and you shouldn't be."

"he loves me."

"Oh Cassie" Jo approached the weeping boy and hugged him, this time Cas hugged back, gripping on for dear life, he had no idea how things got so complicated so fast. "do you love him?" she whispered as he held him,

"I think so yeah." Cas mumbled as she nodded in response, Jo's heart pulled in her chest as she looked to the ceiling hoping things would be okay she has never heard Cas speak of love, never. She could only imagine how hard it was for Cas.

"It's alright, it will be okay. Does Anna know?" once again Cas nodded and Jo prayed for his happiness that seems so far away. "We'll find out if its true first, whether Anna really is the tart we now she is, than you can rip her lies apart, declare your love and take Dean back, yeah?"

"no."

"What?"

"I cant, the reason we were in secret was because I was scarred. I'm still scarred Jo."

"you have a right to be happy Cas, being with Dean will make you happy, you have a right to be in a proper relationship. You just have to have the courage and strength to try."

* * *

"You want us to pay rent on Anna's new flat." Mary repeated completely shocked, John on the other hand was pissed off

"no fucking way! I hate to break it to you, my son may have knock up your daughter, but it was your precious princess that open her legs to him!"

"DAD!" Dean stood up, there was no call for that, things were getting out of hand. "Look Anna, I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake I don't even remember making. But I will not run away from my responsibilities I cant marry you or be with you, you know that. But I will be here for you and the baby. We will pay what the state requires a father to pay, bleeding my parents dry will not solve this problem Mr and Mrs Milton. I am sorry for what I put your daughter through."

"Insolent child!" Mr Milton yelled as he lunged at Dean grabbing his shirt and shaking him vigorously, "you dare to take the fucking moral ground with me!" John managed to pulled Dean away and stood in his way.

"this is the second time today another man has attacked my son! and you know what I'm getting pretty sick of it, so please try and get to him again." John told the man before him, his voice was strong and fists clenched.

"Daddy please Sit down." Anna pleaded and he did so. which man will swng the first punch is anyones guess.

"would anyone like more tea?" everyone fell silent as starred at Mary who was trying desperately to keep the room calm, she was failing, no one answered her question. "I'll go put the kettle on then." Mary quietly spoke, almost to her self and left the room for the kitchen.

There was silence for a few minutes nothing but the clutter and clang of tea making from the kitchen to fill the living room. There was still a deadly intense stare between the Mr Winchester and Mr Milton, they clearly weren't going to see eye to eye. Mrs Milton was staring Dean down, who knew what she was doing and purposely looked around the room to avoid eye contract with the woman. Anna sat staring at the floor wishing she could get away eys red from a nights crying, the atmosphere in the room was like poison.

Suddenly the door swung open and a young man with a heart full of love and eyes full of passion strolled into the house. The commotion caused everyone to jump and stare as he walked in. Anna stood up as soon as she saw who it was,

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"There's something Dean should know."

* * *

**please review xxx ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**sorry for any grammar or spelling issues you have with the chapter they shall be corrected- hopefully lol XD**

* * *

Anna stood up as soon as she saw who it was,

"What are you doing here!"

"There's something Dean should know."

Everyone in the room was staring at the boy, completely confused and not in the mood to play games.

"what are you doing here?" dean demanded, his entrance and appearance just seemed so random and bizarre it was out of character for him to do something like this.

"you cant marry Anna."

"don't worry dude, I'm not."

"she's lying to you."

"what are you on about man?"

"he is a lyre! don't believe him. He has a thing for me and got mad when I turned him down so he would do anything to turn people against me."

The boy looked annoyed at the accusation as he looked her up and down.

"don't flatter yourself love, slut isn't my type."

Mr Milton stood up, he wasn't about to listen to this bullshit from some random boy he doesn't even know. "who the fuck his this!" he demanded. Dean covered his face with his hand, feeling so embarrassed for his friend as he put his hand out for a hand shake as he introduced himself.

"sorry, I'm Chuck it's good to meet you Mr Milton, Mrs Milton." Both glared at the boy until he removed his hand and placed both in his pocket they weren't going to shake hands with the teenager that just called their daughter a slut.

"chuck what are you doing here?"

"Anna, she's not carrying your baby." As the words fell out his mouth and entered the room, noise excitement and commotion erupted instantly at such accusations.

"how dare you!" Mrs Milton screamed at him.

Suddenly the situation took an unexpected turn, three more people walked through the already open door on the hostile house.

"Anna's a lyre" a familiar deep voice sounded and travelled through the room an instant later giving dean shivers as his heart leapt for joy and sank with dread when Castiel appeared. His was holding Gabriel by the arm and Jo standing behind them. Gabriel seemed shaken up and very pale, with deep red falling from his nose.

John stood there mouth open completely bewildered looking from person to person, he wanted to say something but in all honestly he just wanted to sit about and watch the show.

"Cas what are you doing?"

"Hi Dean, I found something out I think you should know." Cas then turned to Anna "you want to tell them?"

"Tell us what? Annie bear what's going on?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Well it doesn't look like nothing."

"Go on Anna, tell your daddy who's the daddy." Cas was enjoying seeing Anna squirm, she looked so anger, she glared at him as she spat.

"I hate you."

"feelings. mutual. Now Tell them."

"Anna?" Dean asked her, he was getting all messed up and he really didn't like how it felt not one bit. "Anna why does every one of our friends know and I don't! what's going on!"

"the baby." Anna whispered she was a little intimidated by Dean's anger, but she couldn't say anything else, she refused to.

"why don't you tell them Gabriel? Go on." Cas told the dazed boy he was holding as he shock him slightly.

"well you see Dean, one thing led to another and Anna, we, we. The baby…" Gabriel trailed of, everyone was stumped, a tear ran down Dean's face he knew what Gabriel was failing to say but he needed to hear it, he needed to hear the words.

"say it. I want to hear you say it, you son of a bitch, SAY IT!" Dean yelled so loud it hurt his throat and everyone including Mr and Mrs Milton jump.

"the baby's mine Dean. Anna lied to you, you never slept with her." Dean strolled over to Gabriel and without hesitation he swung with all he strength and hit the boy in the nose which was now no doubt broke.

"Dean!" John rushed over to restrain son that was going back for more. "enough that's enough son." John restrained Dean and sat him down, Dean was breathing heavily and shaking he felt so betrayed. Cas told chuck to take Gabriel out of the house, and he did okay he disserved a good punch but he was still his friends, sort of. Cas wasn't going top watch him get beat. Besides its not like Gabriel's got of lightly, he now has to face his lies, man up and be a dad.

"I suggest you get out my house right now!" John told the Milton's they were so embarrassed at the situation they began to leave with vocalising any sort of objection.

"Dean you have no right to be upset! yes I cheated on you, but you were doing exactly the same to me to dirty fag! I can only thank god you didn't put you shit stabber in me, I dread to think what you get up to at night! You never know what you people catch!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" John screamed, how dare she talk to his son like that. Jo who was standing out of the situation, was so mad she walked up to Anna squared her up, face cm's from the other girls.

"Dean's in love and you sleep around and you have the balls to call him dirty! You're a whore." Anna smirked at her once great friend in front of her, the sight of this churned Jo's stomach and her jaw tighten when Anna blew her a cocky kiss. Anna's mum came to her aid but Jo was now even more angry. "cool it, I may not be able to hit a pregnant ex friend but I will have no problem swinging at an old lady okay? So get your ugly ass skank daughter out of here!" Anna thought herself hard so after kissing her teeth he turned to leave, not before provoking Jo one last time.

"pussy" and Jo was willing to let that one slid, but Cas caught her attention "your going to burn in hell you know. Looks like your dad didn't hit you hard enough you pervert." This made every single person in the room mad except Cas who was hurt by these words as flashes of his fathers violent episode whizzed through his mind causing the emotion to overflow as a tear feel silently down his face. Even Anna's parents were finding it harder and harder to stand up for her. Chuck came back in just after Anna mouthed off, he still didn't know about Dean and Cas, John had to restrain his son again who jumped up and lunged towards Anna as he hard these words, though John wanted her to get hit as much as anyone else.

"On second thought" Jo stated before grabbing Anna's shoulder swinging her around and smacking her around the face causng Anna to stumble slightly, "you should thank your baby that that was a bitch slap and not my right hook. "

With that the Milton's actually apologised for disturbing them and for Anna's actions, before dragging their daughter out of the Winchesters house. As soon as there were gone Dean marched up to Cas and wrapped his arms around the boy, as soon as Dean was holding Cas in his arms the poor boy burst in tears. Which made Dean hold him tighter as he ran a hand through Cas brown hair as tears silently fell down his face too.

"Shhh, shhh its okay baby I've got you, I can promise everything will be okay."

Jo watched the tenderness and the love that shone of them as they held each other through the pain, she was so happy they found each other Jo even started to well up. Chuck made his way towards her pointed to the couple, "are they?"

"Yep."

"Whilst he and Anna?"

"Yep"

"They're in love aren't they." Chuck asked through a fond half smile as he looked over at them, Jo was so touched at the gentleness in his voice she leant into him and placed her head on his shoulder who responded by putting a nervous around her waist. John went up to Jo and Chuck thanked them and asked if they would like to stay for dinner for helping them out, they both expected, then chuck and Jo shook his hand, he was truly grateful. Suddenly Mary walked into the living room holding a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find the…" Mary stopped in her tracks and looked around at Jo and chuck that were talking Dean and Cas were hugging as they cried as she got to John she saw he was shaking of all the anger by literally shaking, Mary was oblivious to want happened and very confused. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**I would like to appoligise if you are a fan of Anna, i really didnt paint her in good light in this chapter lol xx**

**please review 3 **


	15. Chapter 15

**enjoy the chapter, this has major fluff in it, thought the two deserved some happiness. ^_^**

**please forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling. - omg just wrote all of that without looking a the keypad! yay :O lol just thought i'd share lol xxx**

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty quietly, Cas had proceeded to move in as planned much to Dean's delight. Dean accompanied Cas to collect his belongings though he was grateful and really wanted him there he knew this was something he had to face on his own. The house was full of bad memories pain and betrayal as he walked in he could basically smell the hatred that was fogging up what should have been a loving family home. Katie was waiting for him; she wanted her son back she begged him to come home. Mary was in tears pleading to Cas, after everything she was still his mother and he couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face at the sight of her in that pathetic state, but he could barley look at her after everything that has happened. That may change given time he may move back live in that house again, but Cas wasn't thinking that far ahead because right now, for once in his life he was exactly were he wanted to be.

John and Mary were happy to have the boy and after what happened they relaxed on the whole keeping the door open thing; Dean's room became Dean and Cas' room, which is where they spent most of the week, in bed.

The day after the incident with the Milton's, they came around again. This time without Anna and with an apologetic attitude; they were both disgusted at Anna's actions and cruel words. They didn't think they raised her to be so vindictive. This turn of events was rather surprising, for everyone. What was more so was upon leaving they turned looked at Castiel and Dean. Shook their hands and even wished them both well for the future. Both boys were speechless as they left and John laughed as he asked the boys;

"you two alright?"

"yeah dad, just erm didn't expect that."

"what you think everyone's goings to resent and hate you because you're gay?" John jokingly asked, but the silence grew and it became more serious and the laughing stopped, Dean looked at Cas they stared at each other for a few seconds before both answering;

"yeah" Mary kissed the boys on the cheek.

"listen to me you too, those that matter won't care and those that do don't matter, okay."

"thanks mum." Dean smiled and when he worked out what was said he smiled and kissed her on the cheek before taking Cas by the hand and leading him back upstairs. As John and Mary watched them go they both seemed a little worried.

"You think they'll be okay dear?"

"They'll be just fine sweetheart" John assured his wife as he put his arm around her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

It was the last day before they had to go back to school, it was Sunday so Cas barely slept the night before, Sunday was a big day for Mark which meant a big day for Cas too. He always went to church he liked it, it was the before and after he dreaded, during the service Cas felt untouchable, he felt safe. Unfortunately that feeling turned to dread each and every time he left and went home. Cas didn't have to go to church to feel safe, to feel at peace to feel at home, he felt that when he laid in Dean's arms. So this Sunday would be the first ever Sunday in which Cas hadn't gone to church. He wasn't loosing his faith, if he wanted to go Dean assured him he would drive him there, Cas told him that going to church didn't make him more Christian it gave him more strength, but doesn't need it anymore, there was no need to go anymore.

Last night was beautiful Cas thought as the sun began lightening their room. They laid for hours in each others arms talking, sometimes kissing and sometimes crying. But Dean held him all night, he chased away his fears and worries. They talked about them about old times and about their dreams and aspirations about their future. Because Dean and Cas were certain they were going to have a future, together.

"Morning beautiful." Dean said with a smile making Cas beam and heart flutter, another perfect beginning to what Cas was sure to be another perfect day.

"Morning" Dean sleeply and slowly sat up they laid there for about minutes mminutes telling the other of the dreams they had. "You should have a bath." dean came out with which shocked cas a little

"Do I smell or something?"

"No, but I know your stressed about today, even when you finally got to sleep you were tossing and turning all night. A bath could help relax you."

"No im okay thank you" Cas looked over at the time, it was early. "could make it to church if I left in the next five minutes."

"do you want to go?"

"no."

"then have a bath baby, take you mind of things" Dean urged and him gave him a kiss on the forehead and breathed in Cas' sweet smelling hair

"with bubbles?" cas jokingly asked

"With extra bubbles."

"sounds good, you wanna join me?"

"no"

"what?"

"I would love to you know that. Its kinda turning me on just thinking about it," Dean smirked slightly and he spoke and lent down at kiss Cas how eagerly kissed back making Dean groan and really, really, really want to stay and get wet and naked with him, he had to pull himself away and even stand up so he could keep talking, "but parents have gone out and they want me to keep an eye on Sam, I haven't seen him all week, you understand?"

"yeah I suppose I have kept to, to myself this week." Dean laughed a little before one more quick chased kiss pulling on some jeans and an old t-shirt before promptly leaving before his dick takes over thought from his mind. Leaving Castiel lying on the bed smiling, he was really giddy he loved the reaction he gets from Dean.

* * *

Cas had never really had a long relaxing bubble bath before, is was surprisingly enjoyable, even without Dean. He even fall into a light sleep, when he woke the water was cold and he had been in the bath for two hours. It was probably high time he got out. When he did he was a little disappointed that dean wasn't in bed waiting for him.

"Dean?"

"Downstairs, get dressed and come down babe." Cas did so and when he went over to the sock drawer he opened it and found placed in the middle a very beautiful single red rose. Through the huge smile of cas smile he brought the rose to his nose and breathed in the heavenly sent of plastic? The rose was not real, this surprised Cas but he wasn't mad, he was actually happier it meant he could keep it forever. As Cas place it on the bed he saw a little envelope on his pillow after opening it and reading it, tears filled he eyes, Cas was so overjoyed he heart fluttered as it beat louder and faster than ever before, he didn't realise Dean could be so sweet. the letter said; 'I will love you 'till it wilts and dies XXX'

After hastily pulling on socks he dashed down stairs with a huge grin, Dean was standing there waiting for him, the way he has been waiting for him for years. Cas threw himself into Dean open arms, as they shared a loving chick flick moment of Dean spinning Cas around as they kissed. After his feet were back on the ground, Cas wrapped is arms around his boyfriend and whispered in his ear; "I will love you longer." Dean smiled uncontrollably; Cas is finally after all this time admitting his is in love. After staring into each others shining eyes, Dean started to lean in to claim Cas' lips for his own, only to get hit by a flying cushion from the sofa.

The boys turned and both went red, Sam and a young girl were standing right in font of them, Dean and completely forgot they were there as soon as he saw Cas and Cas didn't see anything but Dean.

"Sorry Sammy" dean coughed and shifted slightly trying to get his poise back. "Cas this is Jessica, Sam's girlfriend" dean said with a wink at his baby brother, now it was Sam and Jessica that were the ones blushing.

"It's good to meet you Jessica." Cas stepped forward and put his hand out for a hand shake, Jessica smile and shook his hand.

"Hi, call me jess." Cas nodded and they let go.

"Excuse me a minute" Dean told Cas before going over to the two, they whispered and Cas couldn't work out what about, he felt a little awkward. Then Dean turned back to Cas smiling and led him into the kitchen.

"Close your eyes." Dean whispered into Cas ear, who obeyed. Dean took his lover's hand and guided him through the kitchen and into the garden, they were followed by Sam and Jess who really wanted to see Cas' reactions. When they got outside Dean whispered in that same low, sexy voice that makes those hairs on the back of Cas' neck stand on end, "open them."

Cas starred opened mouthed and wide eyed at the scene before him. There was a blanket on the grass with a traditional wicker picnic basket which was open and contained many different types of food, with champagne heart shaped ice cubes and some soppy music to go with it. Cas loved it, there was a good balance of cheese and class to make romantic. As Cas gawped, Dean turned and gave a high five to both Sam and Jess who were smiling too, they had helped out by doing all the cooking, because Dean wanted Cas to like what he was eating. Dean handed Sam $10 and shooed the young lovers into the house. Dean returned to Cas' side and put an arm around his waist, as a tear fell down Cas' cheek he turned to Dean.

"why?"

"well, I knew today would be hard for you, you know the first Sunday and all that. And because it our anniversary."

"what?"

"Well," Dean started as he sat down and gestured for Cas to join him who did. "It can be argued when we got together, so this is a different kind of anniversary." Dean picked up his glass and gave one to Cas they clanked glasses and drank. "This is the anniversary of when I fell in love with you. It's the anniversary of our first kiss" Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing it was so sweet. He lent in and the lovers shared a loving and tentative kiss through rather goofy smiles.

"You know your really cute sometimes Winchester."

"Just sometimes?"

* * *

They both laughed and talked and ate and kissed their way through the heavenly afternoon. Sam and Jess stayed in and watched a DVD, Sam blushed and smiled like a idiot when Jess lent into Sam put a hand on his chest and he put an arm around her. After the film, they went to have a little spy, they couldn't resist. They slowly pulled back the curtains they shut earlier to give them the privacy their taking away now. They saw Cas laying on the blanket with his head on Dean's lap, they could here the music, then a song came on that made Cas get up with an outstretched hand he urged dean to dance with him,

_'I know an angel she doesn't wear any wings'_ Dean's heart melted a little, he smiled as he rolled his eyes and stood up. as Jack Johnson's song angel softly played to the garden. Dean and Cas slow danced to the melody.

_'but you're so busy changing the world just one smile and you can change all of mine' _Dean took Cas' hand and spun him slowly around keeping a hand on his waist and feeling the materiel of Cas' t-shirt as he moved. Jess looked at Sam went to tip toes and planted a kiss on Sam's lips whilst he was frozen in shock.

_'we share the same soul.'_ as this the last line finished, Dean and Cas shared a beautiful fairy tale moment, both tummies are all of a flutter as their minds went blank all they could see and think about was the person in front of them, the one that makes them whole. They shared a slow romantic kiss as they embrace in the garden.

Jess was so moved by the love she saw he took Sam's hand and led he away from the window. "Come on." Jess told him.

"Why?"

"Because they deserve some privacy." jess told him as she led to the sofa and pit on another film and cuddled up to her boyfriend, hoping her and Sam could one day share the love that Dean and Cas had to each other.

* * *

It was school tomorrow so Jess had to go home quite early, Dean volunteered to drop her off. It was only a 10 minute walk but it was no trouble for Dean after all her and Sam did her him. This left Sam and Cas alone, Cas started to clear away the garden and Sam began to help, he didn't really want to but he kinda wanted to have a word with Cas with out Dean.

"Cas?" Sam asked at they picked up the plates. "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes." Cas answer with hardly any pause he was sure he did and he was proud.

"Will you ever hurt him?"

"Never."

"Well if you do, I'll hurt you." Sam said a little shakily, he my be taller than Cas but he was still only 14 and knew Cas could handle himself in a fight after hearing Dean and Cas reminiscing the school fight that gave them a week with each other.

"I promise Sam." Cas said a little amused at Sam being to protective.

"you can, you can call me Sammy, if you want." Cas smiled, only Dean was aloud to call him Sammy, this was a big moment to him.

"Thank you Sammy." Sam smiled at Cas and went back inside with the plates and started to wash up.

* * *

As Cas and dean laid in bed that night, they spoke of tomorrow and how to handle the situation and people.

"Well our friends already know and when we had them round Thursday they all seemed okay with it."

"Yeah but Cas what about everyone else, I don't want to get kicked of the football team. I nearly did by getting suspended."

"Dean you cant get kicked out for this, it wouldn't be fair, besides they all know you can beat them up anytime any where."

"Yeah I suppose. Tomorrow I want to go into that building proud of us, I want to walk in there holding your hand like any other couple."

"I would like that." Cas told his lover. He was so proud of Dean, like he said he had the most to loose from his become public knowledge, which it probably was already, Sam had already told him he heard his friends talking about it, how heard I from someone else who was told by someone in the year above, or something like that. So there was no point hiding it, they hadn't received a broken window or an angry letter or anything so maybe people don't really care. Either way they had each other.

* * *

**Please review xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry for the time it took to update. **

**enjoy the chapter and once again apoligies for the spelling and grammar :) xx**

* * *

The night was filled with tosses and turns, ratty breathing and nervous dreams from both boys, despite what they spoke of they were both terribly nervous of what the morning will bring. Neither boy was naive enough to truly believe that it will be easy tomorrow; high school is cruel and unfair at the best of times. As Dean's alarm clock rang the boys woke from their uneasy nights sleep. Dean opened his eyes and stopped the annoying noise coming from his clock. The boy looked over to the other side of the bed, to Cas' side. When he did Dean was thrown into sudden confusion he wasn't there, how can he not be there? Where did he go? Is it all to much and he's bail? Oh god oh god oh god. Then thankfully a very wet Cas came into the room in only a towel he stopped dead at the sight of such a white and scared looking Dean.

"Dean are you alright?"

"yeah, I, I ."

"you thought I ran."

"yeah, sorry." Cas smiled weakly as he sat on the bed and put his arms around the still shaky boy.

"I'm not going any where okay." Dean nodded he was still staring at the bed and as Cas sighed and held Dean tighter the boy melted into his touch and he hugged back, lying on Cas and in his arms, it was now he realised his boyfriend was wet and naked and a smile appeared on his face.

"Dean you need to trust that I will always be here, I only had a shower." There was no reply from Dean "Dean?" Cas looked down and saw Dean looking back, with those eyes Cas knew what was one his mind.

"Come on you, time for school." Cas told him as he stood up facing the bed. Dean slid across so he was sitting in front of him, legs open and Cas standing in-between them. Both boys smiled as Dean's hands slowly went up the back of Cas' legs over his towel deans hands gripped the top of it as he lent forward and kissed Cas' stomach just under his naval in Cas' sensitive spot.

"Uh Dean, why do you do this to me?"

"Because I can." Dean smugly answered as he pulled Cas' towel off and grabbed Cas' cock, after spitting on it to moisten his manhood Dean pumped until it was hard, then when it was, he ran his long wet tongue up Cas' hard throbbing shaft.

"UH" Cas explained as he gripped onto Dean's hair as his tongue ran back down again. Cas suddenly opened his clenched eyes, shoved Dean away and ran to the door, slammed it shut, locked it and ran back to Dean, both boys now slightly laughing that neither seemed to realise the door was wide open. Cas pushed Dean onto the bed ripped of his boxers to reveal a hard cock already leaking with pre-cum, Cas groans and him panting always turned him on. Cas climbed on top of Dean knees either side of his head as Cas started to lick up all the pre-cum from his lovers hard dick. As Dean went back to work.

They were 69'ing at 7:15 in the morning.

Dean came first and it hit the back of Cas throat. After choking on it a bit, he couldn't spit it like he usually did as Dean was still sucking so he swallowed, Dean got out from underneath Cas by sliding which also pulled Cas to his lap as he sat on the edge of their bed Cas' legs wrapped around Dean's waist. Dean lent in and after kissing Cas on the neck picked him up turned and slammed him into the mattress and he continued sucked and licking until Cas came half in Dean's mouth which was swallowed the other half ran down Cas' softening dick, until Dean licked it all up which just made Cas' member ready to go again. Cas pulled his lover on top of him as they started kissing hard tasting each other as they did. Their naked bodies rutted against each other Cas' legs once again wrapped around Dean's waist locked at the ankles which pulled their bodies that much closer tightening their movements and increasing the friction.

The sudden unexpected noises of the door handle, jolted both boys off each other as both boys blood ran cold and they both had a mini heart attack upon hearing it. Thank god Cas lock it thank fucking god!

"Dean, Cas are you nearly ready for school, you need to get going to ten minutes and you haven't had breakfast yet. I'll put some toast on, you two be down in five minutes dressed and ready to go, okay."

"okay mum!" Dean shouted as his head was buried in the mattress so relieved she hadn't just walked in. Cas laughed and slapped Dean on the back.

"I think that's our queue to get dressed." Cas told him as he took his wrist and pulled him up. They stood face to face holding each others hands as Dean walked Cas backwards. "Quit it Dean, we have school."

"yeah, yeah of course." Dean didn't stop and soon Cas was up against the wall. Dean ran his lips up Cas' neck his breath tingling Castiel's sensitive skin. Cas wanted it, Dean moved so his lips were inches from Cas and just as Dean started leaning forwards he smirked and walked away. "your right, time for school" Cas remained up against the door, amused slightly and fully turned on.

"you teasing basted." Dean gave Cas a wink before pulling his boxers on, as they were about to leave their room, cas grabbed dean for that Dean had denied him earlier kiss, after that they had to force themselves downstairs. They got down in 4 minutes and there was toast waiting for them.

"You two ready for school?" the boys nodded "don't take any nastiness okay."

"Sure thing mum, bye" Dean kissed his mum on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye Mrs Winchester." Cas waved and followed Dean out. They were greeted by Sam who was lent up against the Impala.

"Hey." Dean said to Sam as he brushed Sam of his baby. "don't want your ass print on my baby." Sam rolled his eyes and climbed into the back as Cas got shotgun and Dean drove. They did well not showing it but both Dean and Castiel were nervous about school, very nervous but they had each other so it will be okay. It had to be. Sam was going to ask but he knew it would do no good and would just be shot down. As Dean parked Sam said his goodbyes and left to meet Jessica who was already waiting for him. Leaving Castiel and Dean in the car.

"you ready for this?" Cas asked dean.

"definitely." He answered as they both got out the car. They stood side by side for a little while staring at the school entrance. "Right, lets go." Dean took a step forward looked back to Cas and put a hand out for him. "Come on baby, lets do this." Cas smiled took Dean's hand and they started to walk into school, together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dean and Castiels first day back at school after they were suspended for fighting, the news that mark the beloved priest got arrested for beating Cas, after Dean found out Gabriel knocked up Anna when they were still going out, and their first day at school when they are 'out' as gay. hope you enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

Dean and Cas made it up the steps and through the front door of the school i none piece, first mile stone over. They got many strange looks but as of yet no one has said anything, most wouldn't dare. After all this was Dean a tough jock that bench pressed more than nearly all of his team mates, so basically more then most the school. The only people that the two had to worry about saying anything were the jocks, they hoped anyway. They stopped of at Cas' locker, Dean leant against the lockers next to Cas' and watched him find his books with a smile on his face.

"You're staring" Cas joking said to his boyfriend.

"Can you blame me?" he joked back. Dean lent to kiss him, when Cas stopped him.

"I think maybe public kissing may be a bit to much for people to handle in one day baby." Dean felt frustrated but he knew Cas was right so he nodded and lent back against the lockers again. When Cas closed his locker it was revelled that a young girl, with dark hair and a cheerleader outfit on, it seemed to be a little too tight, the way she liked it.

"I see it's true then." She snarled Cas sank down slightly and like a peacock Deanruffled up his feathers thrust out his chest and put his arm on the lockers just above Cas' head protecting him and looking tough.

"What do you want Ruby?" Dean demanded, he hated this bitch.

"Thought I'd see for myself if the rumours about our star football player being a fag are true, guess they are."

"Fuck. You." He growled.

"Where you want to stick your dick Dean is your own business, but I just thought you should know, thanks to you, our team is now a laughing stock. Lakeside is laughing at us Dean, and that's on you."

"You what? Just piss off yeah, I don't care I truly couldn't give two shits what you have to say to me Ruby." Ruby smirked slightly then turned to Cas, who was standing infront of her saying nothing.

"I hope he likes the taste of your dick, because thanks to you, he wont be getting a taste of victory on the field." Dean side ways punched the locker he was still leading on and made Ruby jump as well he some passers by and those standing around looking busy whilst they spied on the goings on in front of them.

"Easy Dean you've already got a reputation of being a faggot you really want to get one for being women beater as well." The boys were silent she was right she was a cunning manipulative bitch but she was still a girl, Dean could give her his right hook like he desperately wanted to. Then a female voice came from behind them.

"They may not be able to, but just give me a reason not to beat the shit out you, you little skanty sketty whore."

"Whatever." And with that she turned and returned to crawl beck into her hole. The boys turned and Jo was standing before them.

"Wow, hello Jo" Dean joked before giving his friend a hug. When Dean let her go, she turned to Cas knowing he would be to shy even with her to make the first move, so she gave him a hug who smile and hugged back.

"Thank you for that Jo." She shrugged and checked her watch.

"Listen I better get going but we'll catch up at lunch yeah?" the boys nodded as they watch her walk away. Dean turned to Cas quite concerned.

"Are you alright?" Cas nodded and they both really want to kiss the other to fell that contact but know they couldn't, there was still a heavy stream of students hustling past in every direction. The bell went and shocked the boys out of the trance they became lost in. Dean took Cas' hand.

"I'll see you at lunch baby." Dean told him he hated the fact he was leaving Cas alone basically all day, this would be the longest time they've spent apart since mark.

"Okay bye Dean." After a squeeze of hands they parted. Dean blew his boyfriend a subtle but sexy kiss before hurrying of to his lesson. Cas did the same he turned and walked in the opposite direction headed for maths heart heavy and stomach churning at the thought of not being able to see Dean and to some extent not being protected by him either.

Even though Dean was not around Cas still got the same looks from people he got when they were together, ever so often a student mostly a male student would shove him andcough the word 'fag' as they walked past. He tried not to take offence and to brush it off but it had been happening all day as his patience was wearing thin. Cas had to sit through his history lesson with non-stop sniggering and whispering circulating the classroom and Cas had no doubt as to who was the topic of their discussion, it was the sniggering and the paper throwing that got Cas more than anything, yeah this was big news he expected people to talk about it but he hoped they wouldn't be mean, he hoped in vain. So needless to say after a whole lesson of that he thanked god when the bell rang and lunch began.

Cas quickly packed his bag and hurried out of the classroom, planning on dashing to the lunch room to heir usual table, but when he got to the door he saw Dean standing there waiting for him. When they clocked each other neither one of them could control the smiles that appeared on their face. As Cas began to walk towards him, another shove and cough insult occurred only this time in ear shot of Dean. Dean eyes widened with anger when he saw, Cas nursed his jolted shoulder and caught Deans eye. He started walking to Cas' aid, eyes fixed on the basted that had the nerve to insult Cas.

"Dean, don't let it go." Cas begged quietly but it fell on deaf ears.

"Excuse me!" he shouted loudly making sure that everyone in the corridor heard. The boy stopped and turned when he saw it was Dean his face fell instantly, he had not noticed him. "sorry? Are you deaf as well as ignorant, I said excuse me."

"I, I, I meant no offence Dean." The poor boy looked ready to piss himself Dean walking towards him with his death stare turned to maximum didn't help that fact.

"Oh really? And err who said you could say my name?"

"Sorry."

"And why the fuck are you apologising to me when its Cas here you accidentally so rudely shoved."

"Yeah you're right, sorry Castiel. It err won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." Dean snarled as he put his arm around Cas he started to walk towards the boy "sounded like a nasty cough, might wanna get that sorted." The boy nodded and didn't react when Dean shoved the basted when the two lovers walked past him. "you should have left it Dean, it doesn't matter."

"Hey, you mess with the bull you get the horns." Dean paused and went over what he said "I guess that means you're the bull and I'll be the. Horns. Not that you're a bull or an animal, well maybe some times. But I don't really have horns so I don't think that's the right way of saying it." Dean was serious in what he was saying and looked like the poor boy was running through the metaphor in his mind and trying to figure out what 'metaphor' meant. Cas found it highly amusing and couldn't stop giggling at how utterly adorable Dean could be.

"Dean your are an idiot."

"Shhh you, all I was just trying to say is. If they mess with you they mess with me and I'll give them a hell of a lot worse then what they give you believe me."

"Now why couldn't you have just said that."

"Wanted to sound smart and romantic for you."

"And when you thought of romance you thought of a bull and then rambling? Dean I don't want to speak clever or know everything, I just want you to be you." Dean shrugged and let his arm drop Cas hated the loss of contact but they had entered the dinning hall and it was time to pick up a tray.

"I was trying to impress you." Dean admitted as they entered the line.

"You already do, by being you." Dean smile and put his arm back around the boy and kissing him on the forehead. The students in front and behind them in the queue for food, had noticed there touching convocation, some were touched, other jealous, some disgusted but they all ignored it. They were force to separate when it came to paying and carrying their food to their table. Jo, Bella and Chuck were already seated and flagged them down.

"Hey guys."

"Hey you two." Bella said

"Heya." Jo greeted them.

"Hi Dean, hi Cas" chuck mumbled as he spat food from his mouth.

"Chew and swallow Chuck chew and swallow." Bella instructed him.

"If you say so Bella, if you say so." Chuck slurred through his food but despite that the table got what he was getting at, the wink he gave her alone told everyone it was one of those 'that's what she said' moments. Yes it was childish and yes everyone laughed.

"Where's Anna and Gabriel?" Cas asked and the mood instantly darkened.

"Anna's gone, her parents sent her to this teenage unmarried mother thing not that it matters, the bitch is gone and Gabriel. Well he's over there." Bella said and gestured to the table on the fair side of the room next to the wall, he was eating lunch, on his own. Dean nodded and got up his friends protested and Cas grabbed Dean's arm.

"Please don't do anything rash, we have just got back."

"Don't worry." Dean told him before leaving the table and walking over to the boy at the table. As he got nearer the room became almost deadly quite the drama of the past week had got out through the school, not just the gay thing but the Anna fiasco and the fact that Gabriel knocked up Dean's girl friend. Gabriel didn't notice the approaching storm until he was leaning on the table in front of him. As he looked up and saw him Gabriel visibly jumped.

"Dean!"

"Gabriel" Gabriel was all of a flutter whilst Dean tried his best to remain calm.

"I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"Peachy and yourself? Screwed anyone elses girlfriends lately?"

"Dean, I'm sorry about that I am, but you were doing the same thing as Anna with Cas. Your relationship with her wasn't going to last."

"That's not the point and you know it. you and Anna and me and Castiel are two completely different kettles of fish. You are supposed to be one of my closest friends."

"I know, I'm sorry, I am. if I could take it back I would it was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Gabriel obeyed immediately. Dean then moved round to stand next to the shaking boy, murmurs and whispers suddenly circled the room. Gabriel tensed prepping himself for a punch, what he got was unexpected.

"Stand up Gabe." He did so, Dean put his hand out for Gabriel to take it. Sheepishly he took it Dean gripped it tightly and soon pulled Gabriel in for a hug. All the noisy onlookers was now very confused as they were expecting another punch up. About half the student shot glances at Cas. probably to see if it phased him, that maybe Dean and Gabriel were together too. But Cas expression was one of love he was smiling Cas was glad to see them making up. So that speculation left most heads.

Still holding his hand Dean shook when their hug was over.

"I forgive you Gabriel. I am not going to let a bitch get between us. You've broken my trust and im not going to pretend any different. But I couldn't stand it if we became strangers. You're my friend and I want to keep it that way." Gabriel smiled and nodded. "now get your shit together and get your ass over to the table." As they walked back to the table Dean scanned the room, no one could hold his eye and convocation started to pipe up again. As Dean sat down again he told his friends. "It's like being in a fucking goldfish bowl." Cas was smiling as he caught Dean's eye his lover smiled back.

"Thank you."

"No problem Cas."

"Hi Gabriel."

"Heya Cas." there was no more convocation with Gabriel that lunch. Yet he was fine with that, it was a big thing for Dean to forgive him and rejoin him back into the group. It would be foolish to expect things to go back to the way they were so quickly. Dean and Cas sat next to each other and held hands over the table and ate their lunch, sometimes catching each others eyes and blushing slightly like school girls. Today wasn't going as badly as they thought. But unfortunately the day wasn't over yet.

After their food had been consumed the gang started talking, Bella was showing her new trick of palm reading to see past lives or something. she was doing it to Cas, so Dean couldn't hold his hand anymore something he was not happy about. So far Bella's got that Cas was some kind of soldier, or warrior as she put it, a warrior of god? Bella told Cas that he fought with the knights templar in the crusades and he fell from rank or something. The concentration on her face was hilarious especially because no one took her seriously. Dean eyes started wondering first over the room, looking at the students and the workers the teachers then onto Cas, his body warmed as he did. Dean's eyes fell to the floor being drawn to Cas open bag as something was half sticking out of it. He bent down and pulled the piece of paper out his bag. Dean held it in his hands, his grip tightening as he scanned over what was on it. His sudden heavy breathing caught Cas' attention who removed his hands from Bella's scrutiny and turned to him, Bella went on to Jo.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked and Dean, fiery eyes darted up they were full of anger and in all honesty made Cas a little scared and very nervous. "Dean?"

* * *

**It turned out to be a long chapter so it's split in two and the rest of their day with be in the next chapter.**

**please review. :) xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked and Dean's fiery eyes darted up they were full of anger and in all honesty made Cas a little scared and very nervous. "Dean?"

He didn't say anything instead stood and slammed the bit of paper down on the table so hard it hurt his wrist and coursed the bang to echo loudly through the cafeteria, many students jumped at the noise and stopped whatever they were doing to watch. "Dean please." Cas quietly begged as he pulled at Dean's shirt. "It really doesn't matter." Cas assured him as he took the hold of the paper and tried to remove it only for Dean to grab his wrist raise it up and take it back. As Dean took the paper back Cas protested again. "Just sit back down." Dean shook his head and let go of Cas' wrist and let it fall to the table. After a few breathes to steady his voice he spoke, to the whole room.

"Who the fuck put this in Castiel's bag!" apart from one or two whisperers and murmurs there was silence. "Well!" silence again, this time few were smirking others slightly stunned or even scarred but no one talked. he slammed the bit of paper down on the table again and kicked the table leg before his legs became weak as the anger and frustration flushed over him, so he resorted to lean against the back of his chair, head hung low and he breathed loudly and slowly trying to calm down, he tried to stop himself lashing out again and at someone. He couldn't afford too, not since he had just got back of suspension for fighting and already had a warning from his coach.

"Hey Winchester." The familiar voice boomed around the room, his eyes stared straight ahead,

"You." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to stay calm.

"Me." Dean turned and Lucifer stood before him but an evil smile plastered all over his cocky face. "I might have known." Dean growled as he marched towards him, foreheads touching as they leant against each other squaring up to the other eyes locked on the others.

"Is there a problem gentleman!" shouted the principle and although Dean and Lucifer heard they didn't stop their intimidating behaviour. The head walked up to the boys and had to physically part them, several teachers stood close by, remembering the last time Dean and Lucifer came into conflict. As the boys stood apart and death glared each other the principle started talking.

"If I see you two being anything other then nice to each other, you will bring your punishment onto yourself."

The two boys were still standing apart, when out of no where Dean felt a huge impact on his chin along with a red hot numbing pain as he hit the floor he saw Michael standing over him, hands in fists. Just as he scrambled to his feet two teachers instantly grabbed him and stopped his moving as the principle turned to Michael. He ordered Michael and Lucifer to his office. Two more teachers appeared and escorted the brothers out of the cafeteria. The principle then turned to Dean.

"Alright you can let him go." The teachers did as they were told and let the boy go. "I want to see you in my office after school. You and Castiel." With that that bell went and Dean stared angrily at the head before grabbing his bag and left the cafeteria without a look to his friends or a word to Cas, just a with gaze then went instantly from teething anger to a sad hurt expression in less than a second as soon as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

At the end of the day, Dean went to the heads office where Cas was already waiting for him.

"Dean." He thankfully said when he finally saw him, having not seen him since the incident. Dean was still reeling over what happened and his jaw was still stiff. All he wanted was five minutes alone with that basted and his twat of a brother.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted his boyfriend by hooking his arm around Cas' waist and kissing his on the cheek causing Cas to smile and look back lovingly. Suddenly there was a cough from behind them it was the principle, when the boys turned he really didn't look impressed.

"Inside please boys." The boys sat in the office hands and fingers entwined. The principal spotted this and glared, the boys squirmed under his gaze until they let go of each other. When they did the head began.

"What happened at lunch, I do not want it to happen again do you understand?"

"Why are you telling me sir? When you saw what happened you saw it was Michael and Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"And it was you that shouted at the entire hall and challenged such a response from those boys." the prinicple remined the boy.

"Are you saying I brought this on myself sir?"

"All I am saying is. Is that you are Castiel obviously how do I put this in cahoots."

"Sir you make it seem so sordid." Castiel piped up, who until now had sat quietly.

"My apologies, I just mean that what you two, are. Is new to the students of this school." the prinicple was obviously struggling for words and found the whole discussion uncomfortable.

"And is that our fault." Dean exclaimed he couldn't understand what he was hearing.

"I'm not saying it is, but if you two parade yourselves around school like you have been. You can't blame people for feeling a bit off put."

"what!" both Dean and Cas exclaimed at the same time, they were outraged at what they were hearing.

"What exactly have me and Cas been parading around, huh?"

"Well you were kissing outside."

"I greeted my boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek, the boys and girls in this school do worse than that on a daily basis."

"You two are not boy and girl."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Dean said as he threw his hands in the air and shaking his head.

"And it's not just what I witnessed outside, this is your first day back and I have had several reports of inappropriate behaviour. "

"Like what?" Cas asked hardly taken it serious, much to Cas' disappointed he hadn't been near Dean all day.

"Well I have a report of very inappropriate behaviour in the gym showers, a report of funny business in the janitors closest and a report of and I quote 'pinning against the lockers there was much groping it was uncomfortable to watch.'"

"Lies! All lies!" Dean yelled as he stood out of rage.

"Sir please you cannot believe these slanderous accusations." Cas tried to reason with the head as he pulled Dean back to his seat.

"I'm sorry boys my hands are tied, with these reports and what happened in the cafeteria I can neither punish or suspend Michael or Lucifer, I am sorry."

"What are you talking about! I haven't even kissed Cas today especially not against locker, we haven't been anywhere near the showers and as for the janitors closet well chance would be a bloody fine thing."

"Dean please." Cas whispered he was as nearly as embarrassed as the principle.

"I understand you are angry Dean but I am the principle and you will show me respect or I will suspend you."

"Suspend me! When all we're doing is acting like a normal couple, less than a normal couple, normal couple go into the janitors closest all the time and no one batters an eyelid and us, that have not even gone near it, get warnings of suspension because some one has a horrid sense of humour."

"Mr. Winchester…"

"No, no you will dam well listen to me. We have been stared at, talked about and persecuted all day," Dean rose to his feet and grabbed a piece of paper and slammed it on the desk. "And this!" he pointed to it. "This is what we get for coming to school and keeping our noses down."

Dean sat back down and folded his arms, he looked over to Cas, who sat folded in on himself, he hated confrontation, he knows how it ends. He also knows what's on the piece of paper and wished he didn't I broke his heart the first time he saw it. Dean saw this and even though his anger was at boiling point he gently took hold of Castiel's hand. His actions made Cas jump and he looked cautious of it as he looked to the head, Dean on the other hand gripped onto his hand tighter and kissed the back of it and smiled at him.

The principle looked down at the piece of paper that was slammed on his desk. If he was perfectly honest he didn't agree with what Dean and Castiel were doing. But his heart did sink when he saw the horrid drawing. The paper was filled around the edges with flames, in dark writing it said 'ENJOY HELL CASTIEL!' through the flames, in the middle of the paper were two people, one on his hands and knees, with a label of 'you' and another kneeling behind him with the label 'Dean.' To the right of his was a cartoon devil, wanking himself to the sight, whilst on the left a man with an ecrection and whipping the couple with the label 'your dad. He's waiting in hell. You'll join him soon ;)'.

"Well I must say this is not one. And I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do, unfortunately these sorts of things are not traceable."

"It was Lucifer and Michael sir."

"Yes, I believe that, but when it comes down to it. It is simply your word against there's. My only suggestion to avoid things like this in future, is just to mellow down the public showings of your, your,"

"Relationship?"

"Yes, well erm." Dean's eyes were wide and mouth open a jar, "You both can go now." Cas stood up still holding on to Dean's hand, who was still seated. Cas pulled at his arm until his angry gaze with the principle was broken and he stood and after grabbing the piece of paper and leaving without a word, but shouting many rude ones in his head.

* * *

The two boys didn't say anything when they left is office nor did they say anything when they walked down the corridor, they held onto each others hands but were lost in thought so had no other form of contact or even looked at each other. They got to the car Dean wondered off slightly and after standing still for a moment he screamed as he kicked his beloved car tire.

"Dean! Come on, Dean." Cas dashed over to him and through his arms around his lover who just pushed him away and turned his back, which killed Cas inside but hid it. "Dean, look at me." He swung around hot angry tears swelled in his bloodshot eyes.

"What gives him the fucking right!"

"I know, I know. But there's nothing we can do, just forget it." Cas soothed Dean with a gentle voice as he held him and stroked his hair. Soon enough tears started to stream, and Dean wheezed out in a pathetic way;

"He's a basted."

"I know, such a basted." he spoke as he swayed Dean in a hug. "let's go home."

Dean nodded and walked to his side of the car trying to toughen up a bit. They travelled back home in silence, all the way Cas wanted to speak but he couldn't get the words out so sat in silence.

* * *

When they pulled into the drive, Dean quickly dashed out the car before Cas had even undone his seat belt. Suddenly the door open and Cas was dragged out, the door slammed and pushed against the frame of the car as Dean eagerly kissed his sweet lips. Cas kissed back as if not more passionately than Dean. When they parted both boys had a smile on their faces.

"What was that for."

"Well Cas it occurred to me…" Dean quickly kissed him again then continued "...That I haven't kissed you all day…" another kiss was placed "…I never thanked you to helping me at school and…" yet another kiss "I miss you, but mainly because…" Dean kissed the next three words into different places of Cas' neck "I. love. You."

A smile a big as his face appeared on Cas' face as he felt the soft warm lips of his beloved caress his skin. Cas brought both hands to cups Dean's cheek and stroked the with his thumbs. "I love you too."

They looked at each other and shared a soft romantic lingering kiss before Dean took his hand and took him into the house.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A short chapter of how the principle deals with Michael and Lucifer after school :)**

* * *

After Packing his desk and sorting the papers for tomorrow, the principle left his office. He walked down the quiet, now eerie corridors that just a few moments ago were teething with student life. The head then turned and went into a geography classroom; there was a blow up globe hanging from the ceiling and maps that plastered the walls. He entered, closed the door, turned and smirked.

"Hello boys." The two boys nodded but didn't stand when their head came in, not that the principle expected them to. "Michael, Lucifer. We need to have a little discussion." Michael stood up and walked towards the head.

"About what old man." The principle swung his right fist and caught Michael in the eye and he fell to the floor seconds after.

"About that you twat! You go around punching people in front of everyone, and I can't help you." Michael got to his feet and quickly went back to his seat. Lucifer nodded.

"Sorry Zach."

"And you Luce, when you draw horrible graphic pictures its stepping the mark my boy."

"How did you know it was me, could have been anyone."

"Don't act smart with me; it had you written all over it!"

"Are you saying you are suspending me and Lucifer!"

"After the promise you made to our father!"

"no, of course I'm not suspending you, but you two had better buck your ideas up, that drawing was horrible, disgusting and if I see anything like that again I will kick out of my school."

"That's hardly fair."

"Shut up!" the principle bellowed. "You want to hurt them? Beat up those fags that dare to come into my school and flaunt themselves around as fairies, don't do it under my roof. If you do, my hands will be tied and I will have no choice."

"But Zach you promised to look out for us." Lucifer told him, who received a winding blow to the stomach as a response.

"Don't tell me what I promise your daddy! I remember and live to honour his memory, you two little shits had better pay attention to what I'm saying. There's a time and a place. Yes I can improve your grades, get you to the best colleges, cancel detention so you don't have to go, but what I can't do is wave by acts of violence when it's in front of everyone! Use your head." The boys nodded. "If it happens again you're suspended understand?" The boys nodded again and the principle patted them both on the shoulder. Then turned to leave.

"Zachariah, what if there is an act of violence out of school?" the principle shrugged,

"Nothing to do with me, but bare in mind the police are harsher on fag bashers these days, I won't help you if you get arrested." Lucifer and Michael nodded with a little smirk on each face.

The principle winked at the boys before leaving, then he left the boys instantly groaned and nursed their injuries

* * *

**Please review xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so its been a while since an update sorry about that :) this chapter is Dean and Cas coming home after their first day at school being gay.**

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**enjoy :D x**

* * *

The boys walked through the door hand in hand, John had left work early so he could be there when they got back, to see how their first day was, when he saw them come in and caught his son's eye, and his heart sank.

"Hello boys," He didn't have the heart to ask, Dean's eyes were blood shot and cheeks tear stained, as he quickly averted his gaze from his father. Instead John noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sam?"

"He didn't want to wait for us after school so he went to Jess' he called mum." Dean told him, before heading to the stairs and dragging Cas behind him, as quickly as he could. Praying for no more questions all he wanted to do was forget all about today as he lay in Cas' arms.

"Why were you late after school?" no such luck, just as John asked, Mary came into the room, she was obviously angry and held he hands on her hips as she informed her husband.

"They had to go to the principles office, isn't that right boys."

"Yeah." They both said together, eyes on the floor.

"What? Why?" John asked

"Fighting, again!" Mary shouted she was so mad at their actions, they don't usually fight, they were good boys.

"Jesus boys, it's your first day back." John sounded more disappointed than angry, he had no place to be angry after the way he used to act in school, but he in no way wanted that for his boys, or Cas. He wished they were better than that, he knew they were.

"Hey guys, it wasn't a fight, okay. It could have been, god knows I wanted it do be." Dean spoke through his teeth his free fist clenched, as his grip on Cas' hand tightened. Dean saw the lack of understanding in his parent's eyes and he felt the anger spill over as he shouted to them "Even if I did hit Michael and Lucifer they would have deserved it! Hell I killed them it wouldn't be enough justice!" angry tears filled his eyes as he choked out the last of his sentence, the only thing filling his mind was Cas' face, and the thought of how that drawing must have killed him inside.

"Dean calm down." Cas put his free hand on deans arm, his touch got Dean's attention, he looked into those blue eye and he felt some peace as he angry began to diminish.

"Dean, sweetheart. What happened?" Mary gently asked, she knew now she hadn't got the whole story from Sam on the phone and started to feel bad for being so angry.

Dean pulled out the piece of paper and started to extend his arm, Cas grabbed wrist, and shook his head, he didn't want fuss he didn't want anyone to see it, it was like he was ashamed. Dean nodded gently and kissed him on the forehead calming him down, as Cas' hand fell from Dean's wrist he handed the paper to his parents. They took it and unfolded it. As the image on it became clear, Mary's heart broke as her eyes stung with angry tears.

"Oh god." She gasped. John's blood boiled he understood Dean's desire to punch the perpetrators, to fucking kill them, it was disgusting and horribly cruel and malicious.

"And you didn't punch the son of a bitch responsible?"

"Principle came." Dean told his dad, slightly more light hearted at his dad's identical reaction to his, he knew he was right to do what he did today now.

"And he called you two into his office what about those two punks." Dean shrugged "the fuck!" John was truly shocked. Cas interjected, he knew Dean wouldn't tell his parents but he thought it important to tell them, they had to know.

"The principle threatened to suspend us."

"What!" John shouted completely outraged, John could not believe what he was hearing. "Why?" he asked sharply and angrily.

"For being gay in his school." Cas told him as casually as he could, he didn't want John any more angry.

"He said we were behaving 'inappropriate' with each other." Dean added sounding disgusted at what he was saying, dirty for repeating the lye.

"Were you?" Mary asked, trying to sound casual but sounded as uncomfortable as any parent would be as she asked about her sons sexual deviances at school.

"Mum we were being as timid as a seventh grader at this first school dance."

"Even if Dean and Cas were in the janitor's closet. It's not inappropriate, couple's do it all the time its normal. Teachers hardly care anymore, I used to do it. It's only 'inappropriate' to him because you're both guys. This is ridiculous!"

"John dear, calm down."

"No Mary this is unacceptable. How dare he be so, so, pig headed! I'm going to kill that homophobic bastard!"

"John! What good will that do! its not going to change anything. Boys, we'll have a word with the principal if you want us too, especially about this drawing. Just say the word."

"No." Cas blurted out, suddenly sounding worried.

"Cas is right, the dick obviously hates us, anything you do will just make it worse."

"Dean."

"Please mum promise me you'll stay out of it. We can handle it, besides it's only for a little while longer then were out of there."

"Okay."

"Okay? It's not okay! I'm going to go around to those brats house, I can't touch them but by god I can give their father what for!"

"John."

"What!" he shouted at his wife and instantly regretted it, thankfully his understanding wife brushed it of, as he continued.

"The principle is their guardian."

"The fuck?" Cas asked astonished, that he was not expecting. Dean instantly looked at Cas when he heard those words. Such language doesn't usually grace this lips, those lips. Dean needed those lips.

"Great!" John shouted flinging his hands in the air and flopping himself down onto the sofa feeling defeated.

"Guess that means were fucked." Dean told his boyfriend he too feeling crappy, not seeing a way out of the situation that wouldn't hurt either him or Cas, either physically or emotionally. Though Dean was willing and planning to take the physical pain to prevent Cas hurting internally, but the fact those dicks are protected by the fucking principle it put a spanner in the works of Dean's fighting plan to get them to lay off. Usually if someone is beat the fuck out of they tend to stay away from the person that did it and Dean was more than willing to do it, for Cas and for himself.

"Let's just keep our heads down yeah?" Cas told him sensing his distress and trying to sound hopeful, like that would work, but Dean loved him for trying. Dean nodded it was the best thing to do he figured it meant they could do it together and they couldn't have anything pinned on them, hopefully. They turned and walked up the stairs, still hand in hand.

"Come back here boys, I haven't finished." John said sitting up,

"Yes you have John." when the boy's where half way up the stairs they stopped and peered to the living from Mary was on her knees, hands on John's flushed heated cheeks trying to sooth her shaking husband, deans stomach lurched at the sight and knowing he coursed it, but his mum was the best thing for him right now, so they continued climbing wanting to give them some privacy and were soon back in their room. "I know you want to protect them, but they have each other that's all the protection they need from this sort of thing. There is nothing we can do."

"It just makes me so mad Mary." John wheezed out sounding pathetic, no one messes with his family but there was nothing he could do, he was out of energy to fight his wife, that out her arms around him.

"I know, I know." She whispered into his ear, she held him as he wept a little feeling a little less of a father from not being able to protect his son.

* * *

**please review :3 tell me what you think xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**heya enjoy the chapter and please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes :D**

* * *

That night John phoned his old friend Bobby, he was a police officer and owed him a favour, Bobby loved the Winchester, he babysat the boys and watched them grow, he was best man at John and Mary's wedding and after his wife dies he spent many a thanks giving with them, unfortunately Bobby could do nothing when John phoned desperate and begging for help.

"Bullying is awful John but it's not illegal, it's down to schools to sort it out, I'm sorry. The drawing does sound like harassment but there's no evidence it was these boys, all I can tell you to do is to keep an eye out if anything else happens. Don't hesitate to call, John, I am truly sorry. Give my love to Mary and the boys."

John was in no way comforted but thanked his friend for his time any. He felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to help the boys, but he assured them he would always be there when they needed them.

* * *

The next day Dean and Cas, walked through school hand in and, they talked openly about dates they could go on, they hugged when they said goodbye, but still didn't kiss, they wanted to at least try and keep their heads down, they weren't ashamed but they still received looks and murmurs on a daily basis from just holding hands, they agreed that kissing would probably course a riot. S

o there was no janitors closet, or locker pinning or shower sessions though they would both admit it sounded appealing, but the restrained their urges and kept them to the bedroom, from time to time the shower, when home alone occasionally the kitchen and sometimes the sofa, once or twice even the linen closet, but the point is not at school. Even Michael and Lucifer laid off and just shot them daggers from a distance, this unnerved both boys, that were convinced the two bastards were probably cooking something horrible up for them, which they will no doubt have to endure before long.

Dean started football practice a few days after returning to school after his suspension. Sam and Cas came and watched, Sam waiting for his ride home and Cas to watch Dean running around, getting sweating, in uniform, he looked hot. It had crossed Cas' mind to see if Dean could bring his uniform home, but thought better of it. On Dean's first practise session one of the players, Adam, was not happy with Dean still being on the team. The couch responded by reminding the idiot that Dean was their star player and he was a useless twat that could barley throw the ball, the team laughed and they got on with practise, when the twat started up again in the changing rooms, Dean broke his nose, discreetly in front of everyone. Even the couch didn't care too much Adam was being a bastard. Of course if asked, Adam tripped on a towel and whacked his face on the lockers Adam was willing to tell this lye which was in no way to protect Dean but his own pride, he didn't want the world to know a fag beat him up so easily that would be…humiliating. Although everyone in school knew they weren't going to call the popular jocks on it, no way.

The coach took Dean aside after his first practise and did something that completely threw Dean, he shook his hand and called him a 'brave young man and should hold his head up high for doing what he's doing.'

"What did you think everyone would be against you Winchester?" The truth? Yes he did. Although the Coach wouldn't tell his students, why would he. His son was gay, in love and married and his son in law was exactly that, his son. The nicest person he ever met and proud to call family.

Now after Adam, Dean's team mates said nothing but they thought plenty, to try and make peace Dean even stopped showering after practice and had one once her got home. Dean thought it crazy that his team mates would actually think he would look at them shower, like any of them were worth a second look, even a first. They had nothing on Cas. Now Cas, he was someone Dean would like to look at in the shower, and did quite regularly, though they didn't get much cleaning done.

Thankfully they got no more trouble for the next few weeks, though the looks still continued, they hoped that it would die down but hasn't as yet. Ever so often a student would say something, Dean would merely have to look at them with his stern 'I'm going to kill you' look (that Cas actually found adorable and called his angry bunny look.) but that angry bunny look was enough for those students to look as if they will pee themselves and apologies quickly before scurrying off.

There was only one month to graduation, one month before their live could begin. Cas wanted to go to college and Dean wanted what Cas wanted. Cas wanted to go to the local university so Dean supported him and was planning on where they could live because there was no way Dean was letting Cas go of and leave him. Though Cas could have his pick of colleges being local suited him better. Not only was graduation one month away, but the prom was three weeks away and the final rival game against lakeside was in two weeks.

* * *

It was Friday evening and Dean and Cas sat on the sofa, Dean's arm around Cas, as his nuzzled into his lovers neck as they watched a film with Sam, Jo, Bella, Chuck and Gabriel. When it was over the group decided that the film officially 'blew' so decided to watch another this time with more gun action and less Ben stiller. As they were half way through the door bell rang and Cas got up to answer it, Dean grabbed his waist and pulled him back down crushed his lips against Cas' dry, parted ones before getting up himself to answer the door. Dean was expecting the pizza boy and didn't trust Cas with the local delivery boy not after last time, the pervert, but the pizza was good.

"You're not the pizza man." Dean dim wittedly told the man standing at the door, he was dressed in a black suit and a black tie his dark slightly greasy hair suffered a combed down middle parting, though he looked very smart and official.

"Indeed. I am looking for Castiel Novak." Cas heard what was being said and after Dean caught Dean's confused gaze he went to the door.

"I'm Castiel," Cas told the stranger as he, without thinking he slid his hand to Dean's and entwined their fingers, the man looked at their hands then up to Castiel, he was looking down his nose at the two and it made Dean's blood boil, "Can I help you?" Cas asked staying impressively calm.

"I need to talk to Castiel Novak alone, about business."

"What business?" Cas asked obviously as confused as Dean.

"Private business. Family business." Cas nodded as his stomach tightened and churned, the man led Cas to his car, alone.

Dean kept peering though the window at them, but their friends banned him from doing it; they thought Cas should have some privacy. Jo even resorted to sitting on him to keep his attention on the film. Cas was out there for a good half an hour before the sound of a car driving away reached Dean's ears and the front door swung open, a red faced Castiel ran into the house up the stairs and slammed his and Dean's door shut, leaving the whole living room in silence.

A moment later the door bell rang around and the pizza boy peered around the open door at the kids in the living room. Dean got up paid the guy without a word and gave Sam the pizzas.

"You guys alright to hang here for a bit."

"Of course, go see what's wrong." Bella told him as she grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza and the rest grumbled in agreement half with pizza already in their mouths, Dean nodded and quickly ran upstairs after his lover, friend and partner.

* * *

**Sorry if you like Ben Stiller I insulted him a tad in this chap, but I like him too, it was literally just the first actors name that popped into my head, dont even know why, haven't seen a Stiller film in ages, I think It's because I've got a big urge to watch dodgeball, 'if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball' hahaha LOL okay so, back to the world of supernatural- dont know why I left it's so warm and fuzzy here ^.^...anyway don't forget to review lol :D xx**


	22. Chapter 22

_**To my readers;**_

_**I would like to apologise for the fact that there will no longer be any more updates for this story.**_

_**I love writing and I love all of you; however I will no longer be around to continue to write. I have been struggling for a while and it's all become too much.**_

_**I am really sorry.**_

_**I have really enjoyed writing for you and I hope you have enjoyed reading my stories.**_

_**I guess I'll see you all on the flipside.**_

_**Live well. Be happy : )**_

_**Good bless**_

_**Nutmeg17**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
